Une soeur pour Ace
by Karen Killa
Summary: Fem Harry Potter se retrouve dans l'univers de OP et est découverte par Ace qui la prends sous son aile, les deux enfants deviendront vite inséparables et prendront à leur dix sept ans la mer ensemble pour la piraterie. Le prince des pirates avec une sorcière d'un autre monde, un duo intéressant.
1. Chapter 1

Elle fuyait, elle devait échapper à Dudley et ses amis. Mais elle avait du mal, ses blessures de sa dernier raclée avec son oncle étaient encore loin d'être guéries.

Elle entendait ses poursuivants se rapprocher, mais bien qu'elle tentât d'accélérer c'était en vain. Elle était trop faible, alors à bout de force et avec l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous l'effort elle monopolisa toute son énergie pour partir. Pour être en sécurité.

Elle se sentit comme prise dans un étau et tout devint trop lumineux pour qu'elle puisse garder les yeux ouverts. Elle les ferma jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, et mains, elle était tombé à quatre patte à l'arrivée. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement pour trouver devant elle un garçon d'environ son âge, donc aux alentours de six ans, même si il était bien plus grand qu'elle, il avait des tâches de rousseur sur le visage, les cheveux noirs en bataille comme les siens et les yeux marrons. Il la regardait ébahi et la dévisageant avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle, il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux, et elle non plus.

Vu que dès qu'elle observa son environnement elle ne reconnut pas du tout les lieux, on était loin de Privet Drive en tout cas c'était sûr. Elle était à l'orée d'une forêt, ou d'une jungle peut être, elle ne savait pas. Elle pouvait voir l'océan de là où elle était, pas loin du bord d'une falaise. Tout devint secondaire lorsque la petite fille vit l'étendue d'eau, elle en avait jamais vu autant c'était tellement beau.

"Qui t'es ?" le garçon lui demanda la sortant de sa contemplation

"Bonjour." elle répondit en réprimant un tremblement, on ne lui parlait comme ça que quand elle avait des ennuis, tout le temps en somme, mais elle savait que ça énervait sa famille quand elle tremblait

"C'est quoi ton nom ?" répéta le garçon ignorant la salutation

"Je sais pas, mon oncle et ma tante m'appelle 'Toi' 'Monstre' 'Chose' ce genre là. Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle." avoua la petite fille en baissant la tête

Le garçon la regarda choqué, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse être comme lui mais il avait vu dans le regard émeraude qu'elle était comme lui, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle existait. Il en avait marre d'être tout seul, il devait bien l'avouer et les bandits le considérait comme un démon il le savait. Tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais pas elle.

"Moi c'est Ace. Comment tu as fait pour arriver comme ça ?" Ace demanda ensuite en se rapprochant doucement d'elle

"Je fuyais mon cousin et ses amis et je voulais partir. Je crois que c'est ma magie qui m'a emmené ici." elle avoua avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche et de baisser la tête en l'attente d'un coup, le mot magie était interdit

"Magie ?" Ace demanda curieux "Comment ça se fait que tu aies de la magie ? Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?"

"Un fruit du démon c'est quoi ?"

Ils se mirent ensuite à discuter, s'apercevant rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle vu qu'aucun des deux ne savait où était l'Angleterre et plus précisément Privet Drive. Lorsqu'Ace demanda par rapport à ce qu'elle ferait si le roi des pirates avait un fils, et qu'elle demanda qui était le roi des pirates il avait souri. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué la situation, se sentant étrangement fier de faire cela, et elle avait dit que ce serait idiot de le haïr à cause de son père. C'était comme si elle était détesté à cause de sa 'famille' ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il lui avoua alors qu'il était le fils de Gold Roger et elle promit de ne rien dire. En échange de son secret elle lui montra le sien, elle avait en faisant le ménage dans le grenier trouvé une valise avec les initiales LEP dessus. Elle avait décidé de l'ouvrir et avait vite compris que c'était les affaires de sa mère, elle avait entendu tante Pétunia ralait à propos de l'enfant de cette saleté de Lily un jour, et avait compris qu'on parlait d'elle.

Elle avait touché le L et la valise s'était transformé en bracelet. Elle l'avait gardé alors, et lorsque les Dursley la mettait dehors elle en avait profité pour étudier le contenu de la malle. Elle y avait découvert des livres sur l'étude de la magie et tout ça, c'est là qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre pourquoi des choses étranges se produisaient autour d'elle.

Ace avait été très curieux par tout cela, mais il ne savait pas lire, elle avait appris toute seule durant ses punitions dans le placard.. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans ces cas là. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle était en train de paniquer par rapport à ce qu'elle allait faire à présent lorsqu'Ace, ne voulant pas perdre sa nouvelle, et seule, amie trouva une solution.

"Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi. On ira chez les bandits, ils ont peur de moi de toute façon et ils n'auront aucune raison de se plaindre vu que je vais t'apprendre à chasser." Ace proposa avec une lueur dans les yeux et un début de sourire

"D'accord, je t'apprendrai à lire en échange. C'est important de savoir faire ça." proposa t'elle, ne voulant pas être un poids mort ou demander la charité

Ace sembla le comprendre vu qu'il acquiesça.

"Mais tu as besoin d'un nom quand même. Laisse moi réfléchir..;" elle l'observa réfléchir pendant une dizaine de minute avant qu'il ne frappe son poing dans la main en criant "Je sais, Kira. J'ai vu ce mot écrit un jour et j'ai entendu quelqu'un le lire à voix haute. C'est joli non ?" Ace demanda en rougissant

"C'est très beau. Merci Ace." la nouvellement nommée Kira dit avec un petit sourire

Il l'aida ensuite à se lever, faisant attention à ses blessures et ensemble ils rentrèrent chez les bandits. Ils se moquaient de ce que les gens allaient dire, ils n'étaient plus seuls.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait quatre ans depuis le jour de la rencontre entre Ace et Kira, les choses avaient changé depuis pour eux, enfin un peu en tout cas. Premièrement ils avaient rencontré un garçon de leur âge qui voulait lui aussi prendre la mer pour devenir pirate. Ils avaient mis un moment à sympathiser, mais au final il avait suffit d'un bon vieux combat entre Sabo et Ace pour que ce dernier l'accepte. Kira avait été la première à dévoiler son secret au blond quand à ses pouvoirs de sorcières, et Ace avait avoué deux ans après le début de leur amitié qu'il était le fils de Roger.

Ils étaient devenus tous les trois les terreurs de Grey Terminal, ils volaient de l'argent majoritairement, tout ça pour acheter un bateau pirate quand ils seraient plus vieux.

Les bandits avaient mis un peu de temps à accepter Kira, surtout parce qu'au début elle refusait de quitter Ace. Et comme ils craignaient Ace ça n'aidait pas vraiment la situation. Mais Dadan fut convaincue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la petite réussissait à faire ses corvées et celles d'Ace avant de partir avec ce dernier. Après cela Kira était la préféré de Dadan, le fait qu'elle était une fille aidait aussi.

Garp avait été convaincu bien plus facilement, il avait vu Ace sourire à Kira, ils ne savaient pas que le vieux était là alors, et il avait décidé que c'était sa nouvelle petite fille. Il avait ensuite, pour la plus grande horreur des enfants, décidé qu'il était en son devoir de leur expliquer les relations hommes femmes parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'arrière petit enfants de suite. Les deux avaient été horrifié, et Sabo hilare quand il les avait vu débarquer trois jours plus tard toujours rougissant. Depuis ils doublaient d'effort pour éviter le marine mais en vain, Garp arrivait toujours à les débusquer quand il venait les voir, avant de les trainer dans l'entrainement de la mort qui tue.

Mais Ace et Kira avaient un nouveau problème à présent : Luffy, le petit fils de Garp qu'il avait emmené lors de sa dernière visite. Depuis le gamin faisait tout pour les suivre, ce qui provoquait des disputes entre eux. Kira trouvait qu'Ace était trop violent envers l'enfant, et Ace râlait parce que Kira allait souvent le sortir des situations qui auraient pu le tuer. Elle refusait de se comporter comme son ancienne famille et même si elle comprenait le comportement d'Ace, il ne voulait pas s'attacher pour se faire rejeter ensuite, elle n'était quand même pas d'accord.

Ce manège dura trois mois, trois mois où les deux enfants se faisaient suivre par un plus jeune avant de pouvoir le semer et de faire ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement : vol, chasse et entrainement. L'entrainement comptait aussi les séances de lecture d'Ace, ce qui garantissait ainsi un peu de temps pour Kira afin qu'elle en apprenne plus sur sa magie et pour Sabo pour lire un peu. Parfois Ace ne restait pas durant toute la période et à la place il allait poser sa question : 'est ce que le fils de Roger avait le droit de vivre ?' Quand il faisait ça ce n'était pas facile ensuite vu qu'il était dépité et donc agressif. Le temps passant il était de plus en plus convaincu que tout ses gens avaient raison et il ignorait tout ce que disait Kira et même parfois Sabo.

Ce jour là les trois se retrouvèrent à l'arbre habituel pour compter combien d'argent ils avaient piqué, Kira était la dernière à arriver, elle était allé jusqu'à la ville de Goa pour faire les poches des nobles. Avec sa magie elle réussissait sans trop de difficulté à passer inaperçue.

"T'es la dernière Kira." dit Sabo avec un sourire taquin

"Ouais, désolée. Mais la pêche a été bonne." Kira répondit en sortant tout un tas de bijou et d'argent de sa veste

Kira portait toujours une veste en jean qui avait beaucoup de poches. Elle en avait cherché une pendant longtemps, pour le plus grand agacement de Ace qui ne voyait pas les différences entre chaque mais avait fini par en trouver une qui lui plaisait et en plus qui était résistante à presque tout. Elle l'avait acheté deux tailles plus grandes pour pouvoir la garder plus longtemps avant de devoir en acheter une nouvelle.

Elle portait en plus de sa veste en jean, un pantalon noir avec des sandales et un débardeur, ses cheveux étaient le plus souvent en chignon ou queue de cheval. C'était pas pratique quand c'était lâché et elle risquait de se les coincer dans une branche d'arbre, et quand ils courraient c'était vraiment pas un bon plan.

"Ouah, t'a vraiment ramené des trucs sympa, mais aujourd'hui c'est Ace qui a ramené le jackpot." Sabo dit en désignant l'énorme sac que le fils de Roger avait ramené

Kira ouvrit grand les yeux, elle était vraiment impressionnée, c'était une grosse somme.

"Vous aussi vous voulez être des pirates." s'exclama une petite voix qui devenait familière

Luffy les avait trouvé.

Kira n'aurait jamais imaginé que la journée se finirait comme ça. Après qu'ils aient compris que non seulement Luffy avait tout entendu mais qu'en plus il était incapable de mentir, Sabo et Ace étaient décidé à le tuer, Kira elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait très bien qu'aucun des garçons ne pourraient faire ça.

Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'argent qu'Ace avait ramené il l'avait volé à Porchémy, un des hommes du pirate Bluejam, un des hommes les plus forts et dangereux du Grey Terminal. Et plutôt que de rester avec eux planqué, Luffy était sorti et s'était fait capturé.

Kira s'était ensuite laissé convaincre que le gamin au chapeau de paille dirait vite où trouver leur trésor et qu'ils le libéreraient ensuite, et elle avait participé au déplacement de leur trésor. Sabo quand à lui était parti se renseigner pour s'assurer que Luffy allait bien, seulement pour revenir paniquer. Il n'avait pas parlé et il était en train de se faire tabasser.

Là ils étaient partis intervenir, et Sabo et Kira avaient du rester pour se charger de Porchemy avec Ace qui comme d'habitude avait refusé de fuir.

Et à présent ils étaient tous en train de se soigner et de réfléchir à la suite des événements. Kira pouvait néanmoins dire deux choses, Luffy était à présent un des leurs et Sabo ne pouvait pas retourner vivre au Grey Terminal donc ils restaient tous ensemble.

Bizarrement elle ne pensait pas que Dadan allait bien le prendre.

Enfin bon, c'était agréable de voir qu'elle et Sabo ne seraient plus les seuls à dire à Ace qu'ils étaient heureux qu'il soit vivant, Luffy était d'accord aussi et il semblait être trop fan d'Ace, c'était mignon cette admiration qu'il avait. Surtout que ça embarrassait Ace.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était temps, onze ans après son arrivée dans ce monde et sa rencontre avec Ace, Kira allait enfin quitter l'île de Dawn pour aller voir le monde. Son rêve, voir le plus de choses possible que le monde avait à offrir.

Elle partait avec Ace dans son équipage pirate. Elle n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à diriger et elle avait trop l'habitude de garder les arrières de son frère pour faire autre chose.

Et oui son frère, cinq mois après avoir accepté Luffy avec eux, et après avoir découvert d'où venait Sabo, chez les nobles, Ace avait pris quatre coupes de saké ainsi qu'une bouteille d'alcool à Dadan, expliquant que quand on partageait de l'alcool ensemble on devenait frères et sœurs. Ils avaient donc bu tous ensemble, et même si en grandissant ils avaient compris que c'était en réalité un peu plus compliqué que ça techniquement ils n'avaient pas changé d'idée. Ils étaient frères et sœurs.

C'était quatre mois après ça que les choses s'étaient détériorées, Sabo avait dû partir pour les protéger de Bluejam qui avait un contrat avec son père. S'il se rendait alors les trois autres ne seraient pas tués. Après cela ils avaient accepté de travailler pour Bluejam, ayant besoin de quelque chose à faire pour ne plus penser à Sabo et si ils devaient aller l'aider ou non ? Ace se blamait toujours d'avoir dit non elle le savait, mais c'était idiot et puis ce n'était pas comme si se blâmer aller changer quoi que ce soit. Pas plus que ça ne ramènerait Sabo.

Et oui il était mort, quatre jours après son départ, et le lendemain de l'incendie qui avait ravagé Grey Terminal à cause de Bluejam et ses hommes, et aussi à cause d'eux vu qu'ils avaient aidé à déplacer des caisses, il était parti. Il avait pris la mer mais malheureusement son bateau, à l'étendard noir de la piraterie, avait croisé la route du navire du dragon céleste. Le noble avait fait exploser l'embarcation de Sabo.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour que les trois survivants s'en remettent, s'ils s'en étaient vraiment remis d'ailleurs...

Ils avaient aussi dû s'adapter à ne plus avoir le médiateur avec eux en permanence, le rôle était tombé sur les épaules de Kira qui n'avait certainement pas la patience du blond. Pas au début en tout cas, mais avec le temps tout comme Ace elle s'était adouci. Ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix avec un frère comme Luffy après tout, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Bien au contraire, il leur donnait toujours envie de sourire ou de rire. C'était vraiment une petite boule de lumière leur petit frère.

Mais il était temps de partir, il les suivrait dans trois ans, pour ses propres 17 ans, en attendant il devrait s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort.

"Kira, tu vas me manquer." marmonna Luffy en se serrant dans les bras de sa sœur aînée

Kira rendit l'embrasse avec joie, il allait lui manquer aussi.

"Toi aussi Lulu, mais c'était prévu comme ça. Il est temps qu'on parte avec Ace. Mais t'en fais pas on te laissera des ennemis quand même." taquina Kira

Elle se dégagea ensuite des bras élastique de l'adolescent pour sauter à bord du bateau qu'elle et Ace avaient acheté. C'était pas grand-chose, un simple bateau de pêche mais ils avaient décidé de commencer comme ça, ils changeraient d'embarcation en gagnant des nouveaux membres.

A 17 ans Kira était juste un peu plus petite en taille que Ace, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en chignon avec une Kerria jaune dedans. Elle s'était mise à porter la fleur jaune dans les cheveux peu après la mort de Sabo, c'était sa manière à elle de l'avoir avec elle en permanence. Leurs deux prénoms se rapportaient au soleil, et en plus il avait été blond.

Elle avait conservé l'habitude des vestes en jean et des pantalons noirs, mais à la place du débardeur elle préférait à présent porté des hauts courts, des hauts sans manche qui arrivait au-dessus du nombril. Ace avait beaucoup protesté sur cette tenue qui laissait voir trop de peau à son gout mais elle lui avait fait remarqué que lui avec ses chemises toujours ouverte n'avait absolument rien à dire.

Il s'était contenté de bouder et de fusiller du regard tous les hommes qui la regardait un tant soit peu. Elle avait secoué la tête mais sinon l'avait laissé faire, elle savait qu'il était extrêmement protecteur de ceux qu'il aimait et acceptait qu'il fasse cela tant qu'il acceptait le fait qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais en arrière lors d'un combat.

Après un dernier signe de la main à Luffy, à Makino et au maire de Fuschia qui était venus, ainsi qu'aux bandits ils partirent.

"C'est quoi le plan alors capitaine ?" Kira demanda à Ace qui était déjà allongé sur le navire

"On fait un tour rapide d'East Blue, mais je voudrais aller voir les autres mers avant Grand Line. South Blue en particulier." Ace avoua en baissant son chapeau pour qu'on ne puisse plus voir son visage

"Okay, j'essaierai de trouver une carte pour aller à Baterilla alors." Kira dit simplement, elle comprenait totalement le fait qu'Ace voulait aller voir l'île où sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance

Ils naviguèrent ainsi une semaine avant d'arriver à la première île, ils avaient pris la barre à tour de rôle, Kira devant être un peu attentive même quand elle n'y était pas, dû aux crises de narcolepsie de Ace. La première fois qu'il en avait eu une, elle et Luffy avait paniqué. Le voir tombé comme ça, d'un seul coup ça avait été flippant. Bien sûr dès qu'ils avaient entendu un ronflement ils s'étaient calmés et lui avaient dessiné sur le visage. Elle continuerait bien l'amusement mais le bateau était un peu petit pour fuir son frère déchaîné, elle attendrait qu'ils en aient un plus grand. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de prendre un bain de mer.

"Tu crois qu'elle sera comment cette île ?" Kira demanda à Ace, il y avait des arbres un peu partout ainsi qu'un sentier au milieu, c'était bien différent de Dawn en tout cas.

"Je sais pas, j'espère qu'i manger, je crève la dalle." Ace se plaignit en se tenant le ventre

"Ta faute, tu as mangé toute nos provisions." répondit Kira avec un coup de coude dans le ventre de son frère

"J'avais faim." riposta Ace en défense "Ça me fait un peu penser à la forêt interdite. Pas toi ?" il finit en observant la forêt devant eux et en distrayant sa sœur aux coudes pointus

"Ouais pas faux. Espérons qu'il y ait pas des araignées aussi énorme dans celle-là." Kira dit avec un frisson

Elle avait peur des araignées, ce depuis qu'elle était tombé dans une toile et qu'elle avait failli se faire bouffer. Les techniques de 'soutien' de ses deux frères n'avaient pas vraiment aidé non plus. En effet pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur ils avaient passé une semaine à lui lancer des araignées dessus dès qu'ils pouvaient. Ils n'avaient arrêté qu'après l'intervention de Makino qui avait dû calmer une Kira en larme et totalement paniquée.

Leur séjour dans le monde de naissance de Kira deux mois après et la découverte des acromantules, n'avait pas arrangé les choses non plus.


	4. Chapter 4

_5 ans auparavant_

Sabo était mort depuis cinq mois, les trois commençaient à remonter la pente. Ils faisaient toujours des cauchemars bien sûr mais ils diminuaient dans leur régularité. Ace, Kira et Luffy étaient plus proches que jamais.

Il y avait eu une mauvaise période entre les deux garçons, tout les deux disant qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Kira avait fini par perdre son calme et par retourner à leur cabane seule. Elle y était resté un moment mais lorsque au coucher du soleil aucun des deux n'était venu la chercher pour le dîner elle s'inquiéta. Ne sachant pas où ils étaient elle décida de commencer par le plus évident : la maison des bandits. A l'intérieur elle avait trouvé un Luffy en sang et un Ace en pleurs. Ace l'avait laissé affronter l'Ours Brun géant et Luffy avait failli mourir. C'était un mois après la mort de Sabo, depuis Ace avait tout fait pour protéger Luffy et Kira.

Ces derniers temps ils restaient toujours ensemble, en effet Kira avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qui l'aspirait ailleurs. Elle avait réussi à repousser la magie du portail jusque là, elle avait fait des recherches dans les affaires de sa mère, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur, comme si ceux qui l'appelaient étaient plus forts et déterminés. Dès que les garçons avaient appris cela ils étaient restés au côté de Kira. Refusant de la perdre à son tour. Ils avaient du la tenir à un moment vu que la magie était plus puissante, cela les forçait à être plus alerte mais sinon ils continuaient leur routine : chasser, s'entraîner, chasser, voler.. Avec Kira qui continuait à étudier quand elle en avait l'occasion, autant ses livres de magie que les livres qu'elle et Sabo avaient piqué aux nobles ou dans les librairies. La plupart étaient sur la navigation, ça avait été un des sujets favoris de Sabo, mais il y en avait aussi sur l'histoire et sur les légendes.

La journée était tranquille, les trois frères et sœurs étaient allongés sur la falaise où ils allaient souvent. C'était un de leurs endroits préférés et l'endroit où ils avaient déclaré leur rêves, ainsi que là où ils étaient devenus une famille. Ils avaient aussi installé une sorte de tombe pour Sabo, Ace avait repêché son haut de forme avec les lunettes bleues. Luffy lui avait mis devant la tombe une caisse où il avait posé les quatre coupes de saké qu'ils avaient utilisé pour devenir une famille. Kira elle avait mis une photo d'eux quatre ensemble que Makino avait prise, ainsi que le tuyau préféré de Sabo pour se battre.

Lorsqu'ils étaient là c'était leur manière à eux d'être tous ensemble, même si Sabo n'était plus de ce monde il était quand même avec eux.

Tout était calme, Luffy dormait à moitié et Ace réfléchissait pendant que Kira, une fleur jaune dans les cheveux, était en train de lire. L'aspiration la prit par surprise cette fois, et elle eut juste eu le temps de pousser un cri d'alarme avant, elle dut ensuite s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à un arbre, pour retarder ce qui semblait à présent être inévitable. Ace et Luffy vinrent rapidement à son secours mais la magie était trop forte cette fois, et les trois enfants furent emportés dans le portail. Ils se tenaient les uns aux autres pour être sûrs de ne pas être séparé, même Luffy ne semblait pas aimer cette aventure, pas quand elle consistait à empêcher sa sœur d'être volée.

Finalement la sensation de chute s'arrêta et ils rencontrèrent le sol brutalement, avec Kira en bas de pile. Ils se relevèrent de suite et se mirent en position d'attaque, ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient ou pourquoi ou même qui les avait attiré ici mais ils allaient se défendre en cas de besoin.

Ils étaient dans une salle fermée, la pièce avait l'air vieille, ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel endroit, même dans le royaume de Goa.

Mais ils n'observèrent pas longtemps leur environnement, en effet leur intérêt fut vite entièrement sur les gens qui étaient avec eux. Il y avait une femme à l'allure sévère dans une tenue verte, avec des lunettes et un chignon, il y avait aussi un homme sévère avec un gros nez et des cheveux gras, il avait l'air de ne vraiment pas vouloir être là. Ensuite il y avait un homme un peu plus petit que Luffy, il les regardait avec intérêt et semblait très heureux de les voir, il avait l'air gentil. Les trois pouvaient aussi voir un homme maigre avec de longs cheveux noirs et une barbe qui regardait Kira avec rapt attention, il ne semblait pas capable de la quitter des yeux. Il y avait encore quatre homme dans la salle, un était rond et avait l'air idiot encore plus dans son costume mal assorti et son chapeau melon, il y avait derrière lui un homme qui était visiblement un garde. Ensuite il y avait un homme qui avait l'air intelligent il était grand et mince les cheveux courts et comme la plupart des gens ici il portait une robe noire. Pour finir juste en face d'eux il y avait un homme âgé, avec une longue barbe blanche, et une robe magenta et bleu ciel, le mélange était assez atroce... il portait des lunettes et ces yeux bleus semblaient calculateur.

"Bien le bonjour les enfants, je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de questions sur ce qui vient de se passer..;" l'homme âgé commença mais Ace qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être appelé 'enfant' pas plus que les regards que tout le monde portaient sur sa sœur le coupa.

"Non pas vraiment. Vous nous avez transporté ici avec de la magie. Et vous voulez Kira." Ace dit sèchement

Sa réponse sembla surprendre tout le monde, c'était visible qu'ils ne pensaient pas que les trois savaient ce qui se passait.

"Kira ?" le vieil homme demanda

"Oui Kira." Luffy confirma en se serrant un peu plus vers sa sœur "Ma grande sœur."

"Oh vous voulez dire Hélène. Bonjour Hélène, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, je dois dire très chère que tu ressembles beaucoup à tes parents." Dumbledore finit par se présenter avec un sourire pour la fille de 12 ans.

"Je ne sais pas qui est cette Hélène dont vous parlez mais mon nom est Kira, Portgas D Kira." Kira finit par dire

"Non non, tes parents t'ont appelé Hélène quand tu es venu au monde, tu t'appelles Hélène Potter et je suis ton parrain, Sirius Black." l'homme maigre et aux cheveux longs intervint alors

"Peut être qu'elle souffre d'amnésie." l'homme au cheveux gras et au gros nez suggéra

"Amnésie ? Ça se mange ?" Luffy demanda à ses aînés

La question gagna un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de l'homme qui avait fait la proposition, ce qui en retour lui gagna un regard meurtrier de Ace.

"Non, amnésie c'est quand tu ne te rappelles plus d'une longue période." Kira expliqua gentiment "Comme si tu ne te rappelais plus de ta promesse ou qu'on est une famille par exemple."

Kira avait au fil des mois compris comment expliquer les choses à Luffy, il avait besoin de plus que de la théorie du coup elle donnait des exemples, Ace avait commencé à faire de même voyant que c'était plus efficace pour leur petit frère. Luffy hocha alors la tête tout en se rapprochant un peu de sa famille et en tenant son chapeau, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

"Mais toi tu te rappelles de tout." Luffy remarqua alors

"Oui, je ne souffre pas d'amnésie." Kira confirma avec un sourire à Luffy avant de se retourner vers leur audience "Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous me voulez mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez nous, et étant donné que nous sommes ici contre notre volonté vous êtes des criminels. Donc si pouviez utiliser votre magie pour nous renvoyer d'où on vient ce serait pour le mieux."

"Mais c'est ici ta place." protesta Sirius Black

"Oui, tu es la fille qui a survécu. Tu es une héroïne, et tout le monde a été très inquiet pour toi depuis ta disparition l'an dernier." l'homme au chapeau melon intervint "Je suis Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie."

"L'an dernier ?" Ace demanda en haussant un sourcil

"Oui, l'an dernier." Fudge acquiesça

"Donc pour vous ma sœur est avec nous depuis un an ?" Ace questionna pour être sûr

"Oui bien sûr. Elle a disparu un peu avant son onzième anniversaire et puis Hélène Potter est fille unique mon garçon." Fudge confirma

"Ma sœur est avec moi depuis qu'elle a six ans, et elle s'appelle Portgas D Kira." Ace dit en ignorant la remarque du gros lard sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur

Après cette proclamation ce fut le chaos, tout le monde se tournant contre l'homme à la longue barbe blanche pour lui demander des explications.

Ace et Kira échangèrent un regard, ils allaient tout faire pour retourner chez eux. Plus jamais ils allaient laisser quelqu'un les séparer à cause de leur famille, ça c'était passé avec Sabo et Ace ne le laisserait pas se reproduire avec Kira, qu'importe son nom d'avant ou d'où elle venait à présent elle était avec eux, un coup d'œil du côté de Luffy confirma qu'ils étaient tous les trois sur la même page.


	5. Chapter 5

Traverser la forêt les avait mis mal à l'aise, c'était trop silencieux. Ils étaient restés sur leur garde et sur le chemin, ils n'étaient pas tranquille, sur Dawn quand la forêt était aussi silencieuse c'était parce qu'un des plus gros prédateurs était dans les parages mais là ils avaient beau cherché Ace et Kira ne voyaient rien.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à la ville au cœur de l'île, ils avaient été surpris par sa taille, elle était dans une clairière avec la forêt tout autour, mais elle était vraiment grande et peuplée. C'était inattendu.

"On est probablement arrivé du mauvais côté de l'île. Il doit y avoir un port pas loin." supposa Ace

"Peut être, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Kira avoua

"C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net ici, mais on verra après." Ace dit avec un énorme sourire à la fin

"Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? Manger ?" Kira questionna

"Non, enfin oui mais plus tard. Avant je voudrais me faire un tatouage." Ace dit toujours avec son sourire

"Tu sais ce que tu veux ?" Kira demanda curieuse

"Oui, tu m'accompagne ?" Ace dit ensuite

"Oui pourquoi pas, je m'en ferai peut être un aussi. On se renseigne pour savoir où il y en a ou on se balade et on trouvera bien ?" Kira demanda amusée

"La seconde option." Ace dit avec un air décidé

Pas du tout surprise Kira acquiesça, c'était presque toujours comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Même au royaume de Goa quand ils y allaient, ils se baladaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un magasin qui les intéressait.

Au cours de leur tour de la ville ils s'aperçurent vite que les gens avaient l'air nerveux et évitaient tout un quartier de la ville, un regard du côté d'Ace fit comprendre qu'ils iraient à la fin de leur séjour sur cette île, donc après s'être réapprovisionné et s'être battu l'un contre l'autre. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Ace voulait changer de navire rapidement était dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'espace pour s'entraîner. Après avoir presque chaque jour depuis qu'ils se connaissaient à se battre pour s'entraîner, ne pas pouvoir le faire quand ils le voulaient était gênant et frustrant.

Mais même après se battre une bonne vingtaine de fois ils auraient encore de l'énergie à dépenser, ils iraient alors peut être voir quel était le problème ici afin de s'en servir pour avoir une excuse pour se battre.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à un salon de tatouage discret mais propre, les dessins qu'ils pouvaient voir à l'intérieur étaient bons, du coup ils décidèrent d'entrer.

"Bonjour." Ace appela après quelques minutes où personne n'était venu les accueillir.

Une porte derrière le comptoir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme avec ds cheveux gris et une barbe entièrement grise et bien garnie. Il était de la taille d'Ace et était bien musclé, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il était capable de se défendre en cas de besoin.

"Bonjour, désolé je vous avais pas entendu entrer. Je m'appelle Shaka, que puis je faire pour vous ?" Shaka demanda en les regardant curieusement

"Pas de problème, je m'appelle Ace et voici ma sœur Kira, nous voulions savoir vos prix pour un tatouage et si vous les faites sans rendez vous." Ace dit poliment

Encore aujourd'hui, cela créait toujours un sourire sur le visage de Kira, ça avait été tellement un choc quand Ace avait commencé à parler poliment après de multiples, très nombreuses, leçons avec Makino. Ça avait été hilarant à voir mais aussi très étrange, après avoir passé cinq ans avec Ace qui était grossier le changement avait été bizarre.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer." Kira dit après Ace

Après une rapide discussion en terme de prix et de dessin, Ace s'assit sur un fauteuil et Shaka prépara son matériel. Kira continua ensuite sa réflexion sur si elle voulait ou non un tatouage et si oui où et quoi ? Elle avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir, en effet vu qu'Ace voulait que les lettres soient bien épaisses cela prenait un moment. Du coup quand les quatre lettres furent marquées sur le bras gauche, Kira eut un sourire triste en voyant le S barré, elle avait décidé ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Comme cela allait prendre un moment vu qu'elle voulait plusieurs choses, et qu'Ace était mort de faim il partit en avant pour aller manger. Au fil des ans Kira mangeait certes plus mais elle était quand même très loin des quantités qu'ingurgitaient Ace et Luffy, voire même Garp, du coup il y avait des chances que quand elle ait fini avec Shaka, Ace n'ait même pas fini de manger. Encore moins si il faisait une crise de narcolepsie. Enfin bon elle verrait bien dans le second cas. C'était pas comme si ses frères étaient capables d'être très discrets, elle pourrait toujours retrouver Ace.

"Ton frère à l'air d'être un sacré numéro." Shaka remarqua en voyant Ace partir

"C'est pas faux." Kira reconnut avec un sourire

"Tu n'es pas inquiète ?" Shaka demanda ensuite

"Non pas particulièrement, il sait se débrouiller. Il se passe quelque chose en particulier sur cette île ?" Kira demanda intriguée

Shaka ne répondit rien pendant un moment, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et réfléchissant aussi si il devait parler ou non. Finalement il finit par se décider.

"Des bandits vivent au centre de la ville. Ils sont dangereux et extrêmement violents, ils capturent des gens parfois, surtout des jeunes femme." Shaka dit après un moment "Mais ils leur arrivent de capturer des hommes jeunes pour qu'ils travaillent pour eux."

"Je vois. Je te remercie pour l'avertissement mais crois moi Ace est plus que capable de se débrouiller." Kira rassura

Ça se voyait que Shaka doutait ce qu'elle disait, mais en même temps c'était normal, ni elle ni Ace n'avaient l'air particulièrement forts mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini ce qu'elle avait demandé, une fois fait elle paya pour ses tatouages et celui d'Ace puis après avoir bien retenu ce qu'il disait par rapport au traitement des tatouages elle partit.

Voulant retrouver Ace rapidement elle sauta de toit en toit pour essayer de le repérer, Ace était en général plus discret que Luffy mais pas toujours et pas pour ceux qui savaient comment faire pour le retrouver. Cette fois Kira n'eut rien à faire, en effet il y avait un attroupement autour d'un restaurant où un client était tombé raide mort. Ace avait fait une crise de narcolepsie. Ils devaient vraiment trouver une solution pour ça quand même, c'était dangereux, ou alors ils devaient trouver un membre d'équipage dont le seul boulot était de suivre Ace pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'attire pas d'ennui en dormant. Mais Kira doutait fortement qu'Ace serait très enclin pour cette idée, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle en tout cas, enfin ils verraient bien lorsque le temps viendrait.

Kira poussa son chemin dans la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'intérieur, non mais franchement ils voulaient à ce point voir un cadavre ? Elle repéra de suite son frère, entre deux bonnes piles d'assiettes vide et la tête dans une assiette de steak frite. Commandant le même plat elle alla s'asseoir en face d'Ace et le réveilla avec un coup de pied dans le genou. Il se releva d'un coup, effrayant pas mal de monde au passage, Kira avait déjà une serviette dans la main pour qu'il enlève la sauce qu'il avait sur le visage.

Après un repas, sans encombre, ils payèrent, avec de l'argent que Kira avait piqué dans la foule, avant de partir. Voyant qu'ils avaient encore quelques heures avant que la nuit ne tombe ils retournèrent au bateau ou ils s'entraînèrent. Ils allèrent ensuite à bord et s'endormirent sans attendre.

Le lendemain matin, après les soins par rapport aux tatouages, où Ace boudait parce qu'il n'avait pas vu ceux de Kira, ils allèrent acheter des provisions et voir si ils ne pouvaient pas trouver quelqu'un d'intéressant. Le seconde mission fut sans succès, personne n'attira l'œil de la fratrie.

Ils étaient prêts à partir, tout ce qui restait à faire était le soucis avec les bandits et le fait que les deux ne savaient pas si ils voulaient s'en mêler ou non. Finalement les bandits scellèrent leur destin en tentant de se saisir de Kira pour 's'amuser un peu'.

Avant même que Ace ne puisse réagir et faire payer au trois abrutis pour ce qu'ils avaient dit à propos de sa sœur, Kira les avait envoyé au sol, KO et avec le nez cassé pour chacun. Après ça ils allèrent se charger du reste de la bande, Ace avait de la colère à dépenser.

Le combat fut rapide, ils n'étaient pas mauvais mais comparé à Ace et Kira c'était rien. Ils les battirent tous avant de partir, ne voulant pas les remerciements des gens ou autre chose du même genre. Ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement les civils, encore moins vu que ceux qui avait le plus à dire par rapport au fils de Gold Roger étaient les civils.

Deux jours après leur départ rapide de l'île, Ace craqua.

"Bon allez dis moi ce que tu t'es fait tatoué. S'il te plait Kira." Ace demanda

Avec un rire, Kira accepta, défaisant les bandages elle montra premièrement l'arrière de sa nuque ou on pouvait voir le KASL, chaque lettre dans une différente couleur : le L en rouge, le S en bleu, le A en orange et le K en violet la couleur préféré de Kira. Ensuite elle enleva sa veste en jean et ensuite les bandages autour de son épaule.

Ace fit une grimace en voyant l'épaule qu'elle allait lui montrer, la preuve de son échec selon lui, des marques de griffes d'une énorme patte. En effet quand ils avaient 8 ans tous les deux, Kira avait reçu une blessure qui avait failli lui être fatale. Ils avaient passé la mâtinée avec Sabo ainsi qu'une partie de l'après midi, ça avait été deux jours après une visite de Garp et ils étaient pas remis, ils étaient plus fatigués et lents. Quand ils s'étaient séparés du blond pour chasser et rentrer chez les bandits ils s'étaient retrouvé devant le Tigre Géant de la forêt, un monstre très dangereux. Ils avaient tenté de fuir mais Kira était tombée, elle s'était retournée pour tenter de l'affronter et c'était là qu'elle avait reçu cette blessure. Une blessure qui partait du milieu de la poitrine, du côté du cœur et remontait jusqu'au côté de l'épaule gauche.

Ace ne savait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à être aussi rapide, mais il avait pris Kira dans ses bras et couru comme un fou jusqu'à chez Dadan, les bandits avaient paniqué en voyant l'état de la petite fille et ils étaient partis d'urgence chercher un docteur, ne pouvant pas traiter une blessure aussi grave. Les griffes s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans la peau. Ace revoyait parfois dans ses cauchemars le sang qui avait recouvert Kira, elle en avait même eu sur le front.

Kira était tombée dans le combat suite à cette blessure, elle s'était réveillée quatre jours après et avait mis plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir bouger l'épaule.

Mais là il ne voyait plus les cicatrices, elles étaient toujours là bien sûr mais moins visibles derrière le tatouage, elle avait un dragon au dessus. La queue du dragon descendait sur son bras, il était de profil, Ace pouvait voir une aile au niveau de l'épaule et on pouvait en voir une un peu derrière, la tête du dragon descendait sur sa clavicule avant que les flammes n'apparaissent, les flammes descendaient un peu dans son décolleté mais juste assez pour cacher les cicatrices.

"Ouah." Ace souffla, Shaka était vraiment un artiste, ça avait l'air tellement vrai

"J'avais envie d'une créature mythique et dangereuse. Le dragon m'est venu, et comme ça quand on voit mes cicatrices c'est plus autant atroce." Kira dit en haussant les épaules et avant que Ace ne puisse tenter de s'excuser elle changea le sujet "Vers où maintenant capitaine ?"

"On n'a qu'à se diriger vers le passage pour South Blue, comme on est pas recherché on passera pour des civils. Il y a beaucoup d'île sur le chemin ?" Ace demanda acceptant ce que Kira avait fait

"Trois îles peuplées, et une déserte." Kira répondit en regardant la carte qu'elle avait de cette partie d'East Blue "La prochaine est une île peuplée, connue pour sa station thermale."

"On va là bas alors." Ace ordonna

Kira lui indiqua donc le cap et ils partirent pour l'île tranquillement. Ils n'étaient pas pressés après tout.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour**_

 _ **Déjà merci de lire cette fic et j'espère que vous aimez.**_

 _ **Ensuite je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi il y a un changement de période selon les chapitres, je vais essayer d'alterner les chapitres des trois quand ils sont jeunes et dans le monde d'Harry Potter et des histoires du début des Pirates des Spade. Si je me débrouille pas trop mal la fin dans le monde d'Harry Potter devrait se trouver à peu près au moment où ils vont voir Shanks et donc juste avant la rencontre avec Jimbei et les Pirates de Barbe Blanche.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions.**_

 _5 ans auparavant. Poudlard_

Pendant que les adultes étaient en train de s'insulter, l'homme qui était plus petit que Luffy et qui se présenta vite comme étant le professeur Flitwick leur expliqua un peu mieux la situation, une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine, Luffy s'était plain de la faim. La découverte des elfes de maison avait été une grosse surprise mais l'attention des ainés se retrouva rapidement sur le professeur, tandis que Luffy se mettait à dévorer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

"Vous devez comprendre que Hélène, je veux dire Kira a survécu il y a un peu moins de onze un sort qui marche à chaque fois, un sort de mort. Ses parents, Lily et James Potter ont été tué le même jour. Le simple fait qu'elle ait survécu est déjà quelque chose de surprenant et de jamais vu mais on ne sait pas comment le sort à rebondi sur le sorcier qui l'avait lancé, un mage noir qui était le chef d'un des partis de la guerre qui avait alors lieu. Cela a mis fin à la guerre et fut le début de ta célébrité très chère.

Tu as ensuite été placé par le professeur Dumbledore et MacGonnagal ainsi qu'Hagrid chez la seule famille qui te restait. Ce n'est que l'an dernier, à la début aout, juste après ton anniversaire que nous avons été informé que tu avais disparu. De suite dans toute l'Angleterre des recherches ont commencé mais sans résultat. Notre gouvernement a bien évidemment suspecté les mangemorts, les gens au service du mage noir qui a tué tes parents, et a commencé à les interroger. C'est là que Sirius Black a été libéré vu qu'on s'est aperçu qu'il était innocent, on avait arrêté le mauvais coupable.

Quand toutes les recherches ont été sans résultat on s'est tourné vers les gobelins pour qu'ils fassent un rituel afin de te retrouver. C'est là qu'on a appris que tu te trouvais dans un autre monde. A partir de là on a tenté d'ouvrir un portail pour t'emmener ici mais en vain, jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas." Flitwick expliqua patiemment et sans aucune trace qu'il les regardait de haut comme les adultes avaient souvent tendance à faire. "Peux tu me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé à présent ?"

"Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ?" Kira demanda avec méfiance

Luffy avait l'air tranquille avec lui, et sur le chemin il leur avait discrètement dit qu'il était une bonne personne. Mais Kira et Ace étaient méfiants, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de cette situation sans aide et ça n'aidait pas le problème non plus. Ils étaient totalement à la merci de ces gens.

"Je veux vous aider. Lily était une de mes élèves favorites et je me suis juré que j'aiderai sa fille si elle en avait besoin. Je crois que c'est le cas mais je ne peux rien faire si je n'en sais pas plus." Flitwick dit gentiment

"On peut lui faire confiance." Luffy dit tout en parlant, donc pour tout le monde sauf Ace et Kira ça donnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible

Le professeur semblait partagé entre fascination et horreur à la vision de tout ce que Luffy mangeait. Une réaction dont ils avaient plus que l'habitude, doubler l'estomac d'un D avec le fruit de l'élastique et ça donnait un trou noir.

Après un dernier échange de regard entre Kira et Ace, Kira prit la parole pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivée.

"Je fuyais mon cousin et ses amis. J'avais peur, tout ce que je voulais c'était être en sécurité, juste après je me suis senti comme si j'étais dans un tuyau et je me suis retrouvée devant Ace. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps avant de comprendre que je ne venais pas du même endroit qu'Ace. Comme j'avais trouvé des affaires de ma mère, je savais que j'étais une sorcière et que c'était surement ma magie qui avait réagi à ce que je souhaitais.

Je ne savais pas mon nom, les Dursley ne me l'avait jamais donné, alors Ace m'en a donné un Kira, c'est devenu Portgas D Kira rapidement vu qu'on est comme frère et sœur.

Je me suis vite habitué dans notre monde et j'y ai trouvé ma place et ma vie. Quand j'ai senti la magie qui tentait de me prendre j'ai résisté, et j'en ai parlé à Ace et Luffy qui m'ont aidé à tenir. Mais aujourd'hui c'était trop fort et ça a réussi à nous emporter tous les trois." Kira expliqua rapidement

Elle voulait bien accorder un peu de confiance à cet étranger parce qu'elle se fiait au jugement de Luffy et parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas menti, mais elle n'allait quand même pas lui parler de l'enfer des Dursley ou de Garp, ou encore de Sabo.. non elle ne pouvait pas parler de Sabo.

"Je vois, tu es une sorcière puissante, non que ce soit étonnant avec des parents comme les tiens. Un sorcier ordinaire n'aurait jamais pu résister à la magie des portails. Maintenant que voulez vous faire ?" Flitwick demanda sérieusement

Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les aider, même si ça voulait dire aller contre le gouvernement et Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas été professeur depuis plus de trente ans sans réussir à lire entre les lignes et ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre dans quel genre d'environnement on ne disait pas son prénom à un enfant de six ans. Il n'allait pas laisser Dumbledore se servir de Kira comme elle se nommait à présent, pas plus qu'il n'allait le laisser les séparer.

L'été venait juste de commencer, il avait un peu de temps devant lui avant la rentrée et les débuts de Kira à Poudlard. Si il devait les faire retourner dans leur monde il devait le faire avant, après ce serait plus compliqué.

"On veut rentrer chez nous." Ace dit de suite et les deux autres ne perdirent pas de temps à acquiescer

"Tu es sûre Kira ? Tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup en restant à Poudlard, c'est une école de magie et c'est là que tes parents ont étudié." proposa Flitwick

"Je suis sûre, ma place n'est pas ici. Je me sens enfermée, je veux retourner à East Blue et voir la mer quand je veux. Et puis j'ai les affaires de ma mère pour apprendre la magie." Kira répondit sans hésitation

Flitwick la regarda un moment, jugeant sa détermination et sa volonté, ce qu'il vit le fit sourire avec une pointe de nostalgie, il voyait un mix de Lily et James quand ils étaient vraiment déterminés à faire quelque chose, comme Lily qui refusait encore et encore de ne plus être amie avec Severus Rogue un Serpentard, ou James qui refusait que Lily ne l'aime pas ou ne l'aimerait pas un jour.

"Très bien, je vais vous aider, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps." Flitwick acquiesça

"Pourquoi ?" Ace demanda sur la défensive

"Parce que afin de vous renvoyez d'où vous venez sans risque pour vous et de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas vous ramenez ici par la suite je vais avoir besoin de l'aide des gobelins, ce sont les experts par rapport aux portails et je doute qu'ils acceptent très vite." Flitwick expliqua

"Qu'est ce que c'est un gobelin ? Vous en avez déjà parlé tout à l'heure." Kira demanda ensuite

"Un gobelin est un membre de la communauté magique mais d'une espèce différente que les humains. Je suis en partie gobelin moi même et c'est pour cette raison que je suis petit." Flitwick expliqua gentiment, heureux de voir la lueur de curiosité dans les yeux émeraude

Luffy, si il avait bien compris, allait lui poser une question mais Ace le stoppa le professeur décida de ne pas insister vu que Kira avait l'air gêné.

"Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire en attendant que vous puissiez nous renvoyez chez nous ?" Kira demanda à la place

"Soyez prudent et ne parlez pas de nos projets. Je ferais en sorte de vous emmener voir les gobelins demain puisqu'il commence à se faire tard et nous pourrons par la même occasion en profiter pour t'acheter des livres qui complèteront ton éducation sur la magie, qu'en dis tu ?"Flitwick proposa

"Mes frères peuvent venir avec moi ?" Kira demanda de suite

"Oui bien sûr." Flitwick accepta, il se doutait déjà que ça se passerait comme cela

Elle lui donna donc son accord, elle voulait acheter des livres, elle avait presque fini ceux de sa mère et il y avait des sujets où elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle n'était pas intéressée par tous les livres sur les potions qu'elle avait, elle ne pouvait pas les faire et certains ingrédients la dégoutait. Alors qu'elle tuait régulièrement des animaux.

Elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'astronomie, les sortilèges, la métamorphose et les sortilèges de défense.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser de nouvelles questions le vieux à barbe blanche vint les trouver avec Sirius Black et l'homme au gros nez. Ils voulaient leur parler, mais au final tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était s'entendre parler.

L'homme au gros nez, Severus Rogue faisait que faire des remarques condescendantes sur le trio, ça ou des critiques sur le fait que Kira, qu'il continuait à appeler Potter alors qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce nom et elle l'avait dit, était pourrie gâtée évidemment et une copie de son père. Une fois que Ace et Luffy eurent l'explication sur ce qu'il disait : pourrie gâtée n'était pas vraiment dans leur vocabulaire, elle le regretta vu qu'elle devait les stopper avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Non que Sirius Black ne le fasse pas à leur place.

Lui il semblait vouloir créer une connexion avec elle, sans comprendre qu'elle n'était plus Hélène Potter mais qu'elle était Portgas D Kira et fière de l'être. Il lui racontait des choses qu'elle faisait quand elle était bébé, Ace fut poussé de sa chaise quand il ricana, Kira lui avait donné un coup de coude. Ou sinon il lui parlait de blague qu'il avait faite avec Corni, le surnom de son père était Cornedrue mais il l'appelait Cornie. Kira était plutôt surprise de ce qu'elle entendait, ça ne paraissait pas vraiment être une blague pour elle, juste quelque chose que Dudley ferait.

Elle avait fait des blagues avec Sabo, Ace et Luffy, surtout aux bandits, changer les couleurs de leurs habits ce genre de chose. Mais rien d'humiliant, ça aurait été réservé pour Garp mais ils étaient un peu trop terrifié de lui pour passer à l'action.

Quand à Dumbledore il semblait vouloir passer comme le grand père bienveillant, mais même sans compter le fait que Luffy ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle pouvait dire qu'il mentait, il faisait trop penser aux nobles mielleux pour qu'elle y croit une seule seconde.

Finalement ils purent aller se coucher, on leur avait donné une suite avec trois chambre, autant dire que les trois ne perdirent pas de temps à se retrouver dans une. Hors de question qu'ils soient séparés dans cet endroit.

"Faudra les éviter." Ace dit une fois qu'ils furent couchés dans un lit

Une sensation étrange, ni Ace ni Kira n'avaient connu de lit et Luffy cela faisait deux ans que ce n'était plus le cas. C'était presque trop confortable pour eux, mais ils n'allaient pas dormir par terre, c'était glacé.

Ni Luffy, à qui il avait fallu expliquer la situation, Flitwick n'avait pas été assez clair et Luffy avait en plus été distrait par sa nourriture, ni Kira n'avaient besoin de demander de qui l'aîné parler. Ils allaient éviter tout le monde sauf Flitwick et les elfes de maison.

"Il y a une forêt dehors, on pourra aller la voir ?" Luffy demanda ensuite avec ses yeux de chien battu

N'ayant rien contre les deux plus vieux acquiescèrent, ça ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus dangereux que la forêt où ils vivaient après tout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kira point de vue**

Kira n'arrivait pas à y croire, dire que pendant des années Ace avait blâmé Luffy chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les ennuis, Kira n'avait jamais réussi à savoir avec exactitude parce que le plus souvent les pires ennuis étaient ceux d'où elle les sortait et donc elle n'avait pas été là au début. Mais à présent elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Luffy, Ace était plus que capable de se mettre seul dans des situations impossibles.

Une fois arrivés à l'île thermale ils s'étaient séparés, Ace voulait aller manger et aller voir si il ne trouvait pas quelqu'un pour l'équipage quand à Kira elle voulait aller aux bains, se détendre et se faire chouchouter un peu.

Du coup elle partit de son côté, elle avait toute la matinée pour se détendre avant d'aller retrouver Ace, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Passant du temps dans les magasins, dépensant un peu de l'argent des bandits qu'ils avaient pris, puis allant se détendre puis se faire masser. En somme quand elle se dirigea vers le navire pour poser ses achats elle était détendue et satisfaite de sa matinée.

Elle avait été surprise de ne pas voir Ace de retour sur le bateau mais ne s'était pas plus inquiété que ça, en effet il avait peut être trouvé un bon restaurant ou un pirate qui allait les rejoindre et avait décidé de le tester. Mais quand l'après midi commença et qu'il n'y avait toujours pas signe de son frère elle s'inquiéta et retourna en ville, ou elle appris rapidement ce qui c'était passé.

Ace avait décidé de partir sans payer d'un restaurant, en soi c'était pas trop grave vu qu'il avait l'habitude, ils l'avaient tous cela dit. Non le problème c'était qu'il avait frappé un noble, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi et alors qu'il s'enfuyait avait eu une crise de narcolepsie, du coup les gardes n'avaient pas eu de soucis à l'enfermer une fois qu'ils furent sûrs qu'il n'était pas mort.

Du coup maintenant il était dans la prison de l'île et elle devait l'en sortir, c'était une chance qu'ils ne soient pas encore recherché sinon il y aurait eu plus de problème. Mais là ça devrait aller, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait le sortir, avec ou sans Luffy, de prison, c'était juste agaçant.

Elle devait juste voir à présent où était la prison, et comment elle allait le sortir ? En draguant le garde ou à l'ancienne en battant tout le monde, ça dépendrait du nombre et des têtes des gardes elle se décida.

Avant d'aller libérer Ace elle choisit d'aller acheter ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin jusqu'au prochain arrêt, après tout elle doutait de pouvoir faire sortir Ace très discrètement. Elle fit donc les courses, faisant en sorte d'en prendre plus au cas où Ace mange un peu trop où il y ait un soucis de quelque sorte. Jiji était un abruti et il était taré mais il savait de quoi il parlait quand il leur expliquait les dangers qu'on risquait en prenant la mer, certes il le leur en parlait pour qu'ils deviennent des marines mais bon certains conseils étaient quand même valides.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini les courses, elle s'était aussi arrêtée pour manger quand même, et en avait profité pour en apprendre d'avantage sur la prison, le barman avait pleins de renseignements qu'il était plus qu'heureux de partager avec une jolie femme. Et Kira faisait en sorte de l'encourager sans trop, quand ses formes avaient commencé à apparaître Dadan lui avait expliqué les dangers dans la vie de pirate pour les femmes, enfin pas que dans la vie de pirate mais surtout là vu qu'elle affronterait surtout des pirates, connaissant Ace en tout cas. Dadan lui avait appris à se mettre en valeur, à savoir quoi dire ou faire quand on voulait des renseignements.

La chef des bandits s'habillait comme un homme certes, mais c'était plus pour le respect de ses hommes qu'autre chose, et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de participer au jeu de la séduction.

Kira avait par la suite observer comment les femmes se comportaient et avait pris quelques trucs, Ace n'aimait pas particulièrement quand il faisait ça mais comme elle faisait attention à ce que ça n'aille jamais trop loin et qu'il faisait la même chose avec les femmes il n'avait rien dit.

Avant de partir Kira avait montré ses tours à Luffy pour qu'il ne se fasse pas avoir et qu'il sache aussi ce qu'il se passe. Leur petit frère n'était certes pas intéressé par l'autre sexe à son âge mais ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'il avait quatorze ans, rien ne disait que dans deux ans il ne commencerait pas à être intéressé. En plus elle ne voulait pas que des femmes profitent de lui, c'était plus prudent comme ça. Même si expliquer tout à Luffy avait pris du temps.

L'embarras de Ace avait été hilarant, leur aîné n'aimait vraiment pas penser à son frère et sa sœur avec d'autre personne dans ce contexte là. La vie avec Ace allait être amusante si elle était intéressé en quelqu'un, enfin bon elle verrait quand elle y serait. En attendant il était temps de passer à l'action, elle allait chercher Ace.

* * *

 **Ace Point de vue**

Lorsqu'Ace revint à lui, il mit un moment à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Ensuite il se mit à jurer, non mais quel idiot. Kira allait le tuer puis se foutre de lui, il en était sûr.

Il ne regrettait pas son départ précipité du restaurant, la bouffe avait été super bonne, mais il n'avait pas envie de payer. Encore moins avec la quantité qu'il avait mangé, ça l'aurait ruiné, du coup la fuite était la seule option.

Il avait pas eu de problème en particulier en passant par les toits, mais quand il était redescendu pour marcher dans la rue c'est là que ça avait dérapé. Une saleté de noble était en visite pour que sa femme profite des thermes. Ace n'aimait pas les nobles, pas du tout et c'était la même chose pour Kira, ça datait d'avant ce qui était arrivé à Sabo, les deux avaient eu leur mauvaises rencontres avec eux avant leur rencontre avec le blond, mais après ils les détestaient vraiment. Sabo était mort à cause de son père, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu le laisser être libre.

Mais même son problème avec les nobles ne l'aurait pas fait craqué comme ça, après tout il en avait vu au fil des années, surtout pour leur faire les poches, mais bon.. Non ce qui l'avait fait craqué c'est le fait que le noble voulait que les gens s'inclinent sur son passage, et avec sa tête de crapaud déformé il avait exigé que Ace s'incline à son tour.

La il avait craqué, mais il ne regrettait pas le bon coup de poing qu'il avait mis sur le nez de l'abruti. Bien sûr il avait du partir ensuite pour ne pas être arrêté, malheureusement sa narcolepsie avait choisi de se manifester.

Du coup quand il se réveilla il était derrière des barreaux, pas attaché heureusement mais c'était quand même agaçant.

"T'es réveillé alors." une voix commenta

Ace se retourna de suite pour voir celui qui venait de parler, il avait un chapeau de cowboy blanc, une chemise blanche et un jean avec des bottes. Il était brun et ses cheveux étaient un peu longs, il avait même une légère barbe et moustache.

"Ouais, t'es qui ?" Ace demanda de suite, comme le gars était avec lui derrière les barreaux ça devait pas être un soldat mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un ami non plus.

"Je m'appelle Naoki et toi ?" Naoki demanda intrigué

"Ace, pourquoi tu es là ?" Ace demanda décidé à en savoir plus sur son compagnon de cellule, il avait pas l'air d'un mauvais gars mais on savait jamais

"Je suis accusé de tricherie. Toi ?" Naoki demanda en haussant les épaules, il était vraiment intrigué par ce jeune homme, il était pas du tout inquiet de se réveiller dans une cellule et il avait pas tenté d'appeler pour qu'on le laisse sortir, c'était étrange.

"J'ai frappé un noble, et je me suis tiré sans payer d'un resto." Ace répondit nonchalamment

Les deux hommes se mirent à discuter pour passer le temps, Ace tenant l'oreille ouverte pour un signe de l'arrivée de Kira, finalement il l'entendit. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, enfin il allait pouvoir sortir de là.

"Qu'est ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?" Naoki demanda curieux

"Dis moi Naoki t'as déjà pensé à prendre la mer et devenir pirate ?" Ace demanda à la place, lors de leur discussion il s'était renseigné, discrètement, sur le point de vue qu'il avait sur les pirates et comme il n'avait rien contre et qu'il était sympa Ace voulait lui proposer une place dans l'équipage.

"Pas particulièrement pourquoi ?" l'autre demanda de plus en plus curieux

"Je suis un pirate, j'ai pris la mer avec ma sœur et on va à South Blue avant de partir pour Grand Line, tu veux venir ?" Ace demanda avec un sourire

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça maintenant ?" Naoki demanda un peu choqué

"Parce que Kira est là et va me sortir d'ici, tu veux venir avec nous alors ?" Ace redemanda

"Qui te dit que je ne viens pas juste pour te narguer frangin ?" Kira intervint avec un sourire taquin

"Tu m'aimes trop pour ça." Ace répondit sans hésitation

"Pas faux." Kira reconnut "Salut moi c'est Kira, la sœur de cet idiot."

Elle se présenta en ouvrant la cage, Naoki répondit plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

"Vous savez quoi, je voudrais bien venir avec vous. J'en ai marre de cette île de toute façon." Naoki finit par dire

Ace l'aida ensuite à se lever et ensemble ils sortirent de la prison, Naoki rejugea rapidement la jeune femme en voyant tous les gardes par terre. Elle savait définitivement se défendre. Ils partirent rapidement, bien qu'Ace tint à aller faire un tour à la maison du noble. Ils avaient un butin bien plus important en partant que quand ils étaient arrivés en tout cas, et ils avaient leur premier nakama.

"Donc pourquoi tu étais en prison avec cet idiot ?" Kira demanda une fois qu'ils furent au large

"J'ai été accusé de tricher." Naoki répondit tranquillement

"C'était vrai ?" Kira demanda en haussant un sourcil amusé

"Ça m'arrive mais là j'étais innocent." Naoki dit avec un grand sourire "Je suis un joueur."

"J'espère juste que vous sortir de prison ne deviendra pas une habitude." Kira dit amusée

"Moi aussi." Naoki reconnut

Cela les fit rire, l'ambiance était agréable dans leur petit navire.


	8. Chapter 8

_Poudlard_ _cinq_ _ans_ _auparavant_

Bien qu'ils se soient levés tôt afin d'aller voir la forêt ce ne fut pas possible. En effet il leur fallut un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent la cuisine, même si le nez de Luffy avait failli par remporter la victoire. Du coup le professeur les trouva, à la fin de leur petit déjeuner. Il voulait partir de suite pour le Chemin de Traverse où ils pourraient apparemment rencontrer les gobelins.

Luffy et Ace qui n'avaient apparemment pas assez mangé prirent vite ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le plus grand amusement de leur sœur et la surprise du professeur. Il ne semblait pas comprendre comment les deux garçons pouvaient manger autant tout en étant aussi mince. Il ne savait pas tours les activités que les trois faisaient et les entraînements que leur faisait subir pépé quand il venait, pour leur plus grand malheur, les voir.

Le professeur les conduisit donc jusqu'à son bureau où une cheminée était allumée cela bien qu'il fasse chaud.

« Comment on y va alors ? » Ace demanda

Il ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient aller du bureau au chemin de traverse. Kira ne le reprit même pas pour qu'il soit plus poli vu qu'elle se demandait exactement la même chose. Et en plus elle regardait les livres qu'il y avait sur les étagères. Il y avait pleins de titres qui avaient l'air intéressant elle espérait avoir la chance d'acheter de nouveaux livres avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux. Ce serait dommage de rater une telle opportunité et en plus avait déjà lu les livres qu'elle avait sur la magie. Elle ne maîtrisait certes pas encore tout mais quand même elle voulait continuer à progresser.

«Nous allons utiliser le réseau de chemisette. Vous lancez un peu de cette poudre dans le feu et vous dises une adresse et ça va vous y emmenez. » Flitwick dit excité, il avait toujours aimé expliquer le monde sorcier à des jeunes.

Dire que les trois n'étaient pas du tout emballés était un euphémisme. Ils firent tous un pas en arrière et se placèrent en position de défense, Ace devant puis Kira et ensuite Luffy protégé derrière sa famille.  
Il aurait sûrement protesté mais l'idée du feu le faisait taire. Ils avaient tous été traumatisés par ce qui était arrivé au Grey Terminal quelques mois plus tôt, le feu qui les avait encerclés et séparés. Donc non l'idée de marcher dans une cheminée pour aller dans une rue magique ne les attirait pas du tout.

Bien au contraire, après tout ils avaient bien eu du mal pour cuire leur viande au début. Et même aujourd'hui ils étaient très prudents.

« N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour s'y rendre ? Nous n'avons pas de bons rapports avec le feu. »Kira demanda poliment

Le professeur semblait un peu perdu devant leur réactions, il pensa un instant à les convaincre de passer par là mais il se rappelait sans mal le manque de confiance envers les adultes qu'ils avaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient un peu confiance en lui mais il n'allait pas le gâcher. Il était aussi probablement trop tôt pour leur demander ce qui leur étaient arrivés.

Comment pouvait il les emmener sur le chemin de traverse sans passer par le réseau de cheminette ? Il ne pourrait pas transplaner avec les trois en même temps et il doutait qu'ils acceptent d'être séparé, donc il ne restait que les porte au loin ou le Magicobus.

« On peut prendre le Magicobus c'est un peu particulier mais c'est rapide. » Flitwick proposa vu que les porte au loin étaient illégaux sans approbation ministérielle et comme il faisait ça pour les ramener chez eux il doutait qu'on lui donne.

Les trois acceptèrent volontiers, tout plutôt que le feu. Ils sortirent alors du bureau du professeur et traversèrent la cour principale de Poudlard, heureusement il n'y avait personne sur leur chemin. Flitwick ne doutais pas une seule seconde que sinon Dumbledore ne le laisserait jamais partir avec les enfants, surtout avec Kira comme elle préférait être appelée. La même chose pouvait être dite à propos du ministre ainsi que pour Sirius Black. Il ne doutait pas que Sirius tenait beaucoup à Kira mais juste parce qu'elle était tout ce qui lui restait de James Potter. En plus après une décennie à Azkaban il n'était pas en état de s'occuper d'elle.

L'expérience du bus des sorciers était intéressante, surtout pour eux trois qui à la base n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était qu'une voiture à part les vagues souvenirs de Kira. Luffy avait adoré bien évidemment et les deux plus vieux devaient reconnaître que ça avait été amusant.

Bien que pour Ace ce n'était pas visible à part pour sa famille. Il ne portait vraiment pas des émotions sur son visage, enfin à part la colère quand il le décidait. Et là dans un autre monde qui voulait sa sœur il n'allait certainement pas être souriant quand ils étaient entourés. Et peut être même quand ils étaient seuls, après tout ils ne savaient pas encore les limites de la magie. Et il allait tout faire pour protéger Kira et Luffy, surtout Kira vu que c'était elle qu'ils voulaient. Même si il allait quand même garde un œil sur Luffy, il était capable de s'attirer des ennuis dans une pièce vide et fermée il en était sûr. Alors là le potentiel était bien plus grand.

Surtout face à de nouvelles espèces ou il avait voulu demander si les gobelins pouvaient faire caca. Ignorant totalement les armes qu'ils avaient.

Heureusement que Kira avait réussi à le faire taire. Ils devaient vraiment trouver un moyen de le faire arrêter de poser cette question à chaque personne étrange qu'il rencontrait.

Rapidement le petit groupe se retrouva dans une salle privée avec deux gobelins, les enfants écœurèrent avec plus ou moins d'attention les explications que le professeur donnait à propos du rituel qui les avait emmené là. Plus ou moins attentivement ça voulait dire que Luffy avait décidé qu'il voulait de l'affection et il s'était installé sur les genoux de sa sœur où il faisait une sieste. Ace quand à lui essayait de comprendre mais au final il réfléchissait aux différents moyens pour faire payer à Dumbledore et compagnie de les avoir fait venir. Kira elle en revanche suivait. C'était intéressant pour elle d'entendre parler de magie. Le seul avec qui elle avait eu des discussions sur le sujet c'était Sabo et encore pas beaucoup. La en plus les gens en faisaient.

« Donc nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce Lammas pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? C'est dans combien de temps ? » Kira demanda une fois que les gobelins eurent finis de parler

« Nous sommes le 5 Juillet et Lammas est le 1 Août. »Flitwick expliqua « Comme on vous a fait venir avec un cycle de nouvelle lune pour faire en sorte de vous renvoyer en route sécurité dans votre monde et dans qu'on puisse vous ramenez ensuite nous devons utiliser un rituel plus puissant. Un des grands sabbats. »

« Combien de temps alors ? » Ace demanda sortant de ses idées de vengeance

« Trois semaines. Dadan risque de s'inquiéter, on n'a pas pu prévenir. » Kira répondit en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle savait que la chef des bandits de souciait d'eux de même que certains bandits et Makino. Heureusement la jeune femme ne montait rarement au repère des bandits. Mais quand même.

«Heureusement le vieux schnock est venu le mois dernier donc il va pas revenir. Sinon ça craindrait vraiment. Il nous ferait payer notre absence. » Ace réfléchit avec un frisson à la pensée de leur grand père adoptif.

« Miss Porter, nous voudrions vous examiner afin de nous assurer que toutes les conséquences de l'abus que vous avez subi ont disparu. Si possible évidemment. » un des gobelins demanda

Les gobelins ne supportaient pas l'abus pour les enfants. C'était un des plus hauts crimes pour eux.

« Oui si vous voulez. En quoi est ce que ça consiste exactement ? » Kira accepta volontiers, après tout elle ne voulait pas être plus petite ou quelque chose du même genre à cause d'eux

«Vous vous installez sur une table et on fait un scan à l'aise de cristaux. »le gobelin expliqua en se levant

Avec l'aise qui venait avec l'habitude Kira se leva aussi avec Luffy dans les bras toujours endormi. Ace suivait. Ils changèrent de pièce pour une un peu plus loin avec une sorte de table d'examen. Kira s'y allongea après avoir réveillé Luffy qui observait avec Ace ce qu'on lui faisait.

Les deux garçons n'aimaient pas vraiment la situation parce que bien que ça allait l'aider ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la protéger si nécessaire.

« Il semblerait que votre magie est contrée efficacement l'abus. Ce qui est une très bonne chose. Miss Porter avez-vous failli mourir au cours de ces dernières années ? »le gobelin questionna en observant les résultats

« Oui il y a quatre ans j'ai reçu un méchant coup d'un tigre. Pourquoi ? »Kira répondit un peu surprise

« Vous avez des résidus de magie noire dans votre cicatrice. Presque rien on va vous l'enlevez sans soucis mais ce que la magie noire était avant était un horcruxe. Une sorte d'ancre pour l'âme et quelque chose que nous allons chercher puis détruire . Après tout les gobelins ne veulent pas plus que les sorciers le retour de Voldemort, non seulement il a tué beaucoup des nôtres mais en plus c'est mauvais pour les affaires. »le gobelin répondit un peu distraitement


	9. Chapter 9

_Spade Pirate_

 _Point de Vue de Naoki_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait rejoint les Portgas, et depuis il était convaincu que les deux étaient totalement tarés et que en plus c'était contagieux. Après tout accepter de suivre un casi inconnu et sa sœur pour devenir pirate pouvait passer pour un moment d'égarement mais là c'était de la folie pure. Une semaine et demi après le départ de la prison ils étaient arrivés en vue d'une île déserte où ils avaient décidé d'accoster. Les deux voulaient s'entraîner et ils jugeaient qu'il n''était pas au top non plus, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il vienne dans un combat juste pour se faire tuer ou blesser. Du coup ils allaient l'entraîner.

Quand Ace lui en avait parlé la première fois, il avait dit d'accord sans soucis, après tout c'était logique et ils ne voulaient pas particulièrement mourir ou quelque chose du genre. A présent en les voyant s'entraîner il questionnait de plus en plus sa décision, c'était des monstres. Ace avait eu l'air responsable bien qu'un peu idiot mais sa sœur Kira avait eu l'air un peu plus normale ces derniers jours, quoique elle avait aussi eu ses moments. Il s'était interrogé bien sûr quand les deux avaient refusé de s'entraîner sur le navire, après tout l'embarcation n'était certes pas très grande mais suffisamment pour se battre.

Mais en les voyant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si un énorme navire ne serait pas trop petit. Et même fragile. Il se posait même des questions pour l'île.

Les Portgas ne pouvaient pas être humains cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre et ce dans victoire. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas l'air le moins du monde fatigués. C'était pas possible.

Il observait les deux attentivement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point leur style était différent. En effet Ace semblait être meilleur au combat rapproché, basant son style de combat sur la force tandis que Kira elle se tenait plus a distance et utilisait surtout sa vitesse pour attaquer.

Une chose qu'ils avaient par contre en commun c'était souplesse. Ils attaquaient avec des figures gymnastiques très impressionnante. Leur agilité était vraiment fascinante.

Finalement le combat prit fin, avec Ace-sencho en vainqueur, pour autant les deux souriaient heureux. Ça se voyait qu'ils aimaient vraiment se battre et qu'ils ne le faisaient pas dans un désir de blesser particulièrement non ils se battaient pour la montée d'adrénaline, pour l'excitement et le danger.

Si Naoki avait été fasciné et stupéfait par l'endurance des deux Portgas il l'insultait ensuite. En effet une fois le combat entre eux terminé ils avaient commencé son entraînement. Du coup le joueur de carte avait à présent mal absolument partout et il doutait pouvoir beaucoup bouger que ce soit le soir même ou le lendemain.

Il était aussi à présent certain qu'ils étaient deux sadiques vu qu'il ne popas s'empêcher de rire en le voyant réduit à l'état de ver une fois qu'ils eurent finis.

Une semaine apres il devait reconnaître que les deux étaient des professeurs efficaces. Il commençait à être plus rapide et fort. Très loin de leur niveau certes mais il avait réussi à sortir vainqueur des combats qu'ils avaient eu contre d'autre équipage pirate sur leur trajet pour la prochaine île. Et il n'était pas trop blessé non plus.

En effet ils n'avaient passé que deux jours à quai avant de repartir et si il avait eu la moindre illusion que son entraînement n'aurait lieu qu'à terre, elle avait été réduite à néant dès le premier jour. En effet bien qu'ils ne veuillent pas combattre à bord à cause de la taille de leur embarcation, ils n'avaient ce problème avec lui. Il était capable de bien moins de dégâts. Ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps pour juger son caractère et lui montrer leur capacités et aussi pour bien se défouler afin de ne pas le blesser accidentellement.

Il apprit rapidement que bien que les deux avaient une force monstrueuse, c'était surtout Ace qui risquait surtout de mal la gérer. Kira était plus prudente en terme de force, son problème c'était sa vitesse. En effet pour le plus grand amusement de son frère elle était tombée une fois où deux à l'eau quand elle courrait parce qu'elle avait sous estimé sa vitesse et la distance.

Ace avait à chaque fois était hilare, en tout cas jusqu'à sa prochaine crise de narcolepsie où elle se vengeait en beauté si elle avait la patience. Sinon elle le poussait de suite à l'eau. Ça dépendait des fois.

La découverte de la narcolepsie de Ace-sencho avait été un choc, surtout que ça avait toujours à quai lors d'une absence de Miss Kira qui était parti chercher de l'eau. En le voyant s'écrouler comme ça Naoki avait paniqué ce qu'il maintenait était une réaction totalement normale.

Même si en y réfléchissant jeter un homme inconscient à la mer pour le faire reprendre conscience n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. Il avait quand même était soulagé après coup de ne pas été parti sur son idée du bouche à bouche. Ça aurait pu être gênant ensuite.

"Donc après cette île on continue vers South Blue ?" Naoki questionna à la barre

"C'est ça on va au moins jusqu'à Baltingo et ensuite ça dépendra de si on est recherché ou non. Si on ne l'est pas on partira pour West Blue et si on l'est on ira à Grand Line." Miss Kira répondit en voyant que son frère ne le ferait pas

Ça avait été une autre chose qu'il avait noté depuis qu'il était avec eux, les deux avaient l'air approchable et étaient polis ainsi qu'aimable en général mais Miss Kira était moins distante derrière ça que Ace-sencho. Il remarquait surtout cette distance dans la différence qu'il y avait entre ses rapports avec le capitaine et ceux que le capitaine avait avec sa sœur. Et la même chose concernant Miss Kira.

Elle permettait un poil plus de proximité que le capitaine, il se demandait la raison mais ne posait pas la question. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout. Pas plus qu'il n'avait questionné la signification de leurs tatouages, il l'apprendrait peut être avec le temps qui sait ...

* * *

Ace descendit avec plaisir de leur navire sur la nouvelle île, la dernière avant South Blue. Ça avait été plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait que de vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça, Naoki aimait rire et il était très sympa mais après autant d'années où il avait vécu presque avec comme seuls contacts son frère et sa sœur c'était étrange.

Il était vraiment heureux que Kira l'accompagne et qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de créer son propre équipage. Elle était bien plus douée avec les autres humains que lui dans tous les cas. Ça devait être dans son caractère d'être sociable parce que ce n'était certainement pas ces sales Dursley qui lui avaient appris pas plus que lui d'ailleurs. Enfin bon comme dirait Luffy c'était un mystère.

Son petit frère lui manquait, il savait que c'était la même chose pour elle. Il la voyait régulièrement toucher son médaillon, parfois elle l'ouvrait et regardait les photos qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. ..

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que la petite boule de lumière et d'énergie qu'était Luffy manquerait à ce point mais c'était le cas. Mais bon c'était comme ça et il ne pouvait pas regretter leur décision de partir de Dawn.

"Essaye de ne pas te faire capturer cette fois."il entendit Kira le taquiner

Il avait eu raison de craindre la réaction de sa sœur quand il s'était réveillé en prison, ce qui fait permis par la même occasion de rencontrer Naoki, elle le taquinait tout le temps mais même si ça le saoulait un peu, d'accord beaucoup, il comprenait. Dans l'autre sens il aurait fait exactement la même chose.

"Ouais ouais. Tu viens Naoki ?" Ace appela en faisant signe à l'homme qui les regardait avec un sourire

Il avait été décidé que Ace ne pouvait pas se balader seul tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un moyen de contrôler sa narcolepsie. Il ne risquait certes pas d'être attrapé par les marines pour le moment vu qu'à leur connaissance ils n'étaient pas recherché mais les marines n'étaient pas les seuls problèmes dans la vie. Des gens pourraient profiter de son sommeil pour le capturer par exemple.

C'était donc plus prudent ainsi. Ils se séparèrent donc pour aller se réapprovisionner, ils s'étaient partagés la tâche. Ce fut assez vite fait et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent pour manger en ville dans un bar.

Là Kira leur parla des rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu à propos d'un type dangereux qui aimait provoquer des explosions. Elle avait toujours été douée à écouter les conversations autour d'elle discrètement, de la même manière qu'il était doué pour faire les poches des gens.

Peu de temps après qu'elle leur ait parlé des rumeurs sur son compte, l'homme entra dans le bar et se plaça à une table dans le coin opposé à eux. Il était donc dos au mur avec vue sur la porte. Donc il n'était pas idiot et il était prudent Ace nota avec plaisir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient bataille pire que ceux de Luffy mais il les retenait avec un bandeau jaune. Si il travaillait les explosifs ce n'était probablement pas une mauvaise idée en effet, il avait aussi un petit bouc au menton, le genre que Kira avait juré qu'elle lui raserait si il y pensait. Il portait une chemise verte ouverte et retenue à la taille par un tissu jaune qui descendait jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux et de son pantalon noir à pois blancs. Il nota ensuite que le tissu cachait en réalité une ceinture avec des poches. Il devait s'en servir pour ses explosifs alors.

Les trois pirates le regardèrent discrètement mais attentivement. Ace était assez intéressé dans l'idée de le recruter mais il hésitait. Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Pourtant il avait un bon pressentiment et Kira aussi vu que non seulement elle lui en avait parle mais en plus elle ne s'y opposait pas.

Ce qui le décida au final ce fut lorsqu'un groupe de soldat de la marine entra dans le bar et se dirigea vers lui. L'homme ne leur accorda même pas un regard continuant à manger tranquillement. Mais une fois qu'il eut fini il se leva et donna de suite un bon crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire du premier marine.

Donc non seulement il savait se battre mais en plus il ne gaspillait pas la nourriture et il avait aussi du cran. Ace était décidé. Ils allèrent donc aider le type qui commençait à avoir des problèmes du au nombre d'ennemis.

Une fois tout les soldats assommés Ace prit la parole.

"Portgas D Ace. Je suis en train de former un équipage pirate. Ça t'intéresse ?" Ace demanda avec un sourire

"Shun. Je suis pas trop aimé ici et avec ce que je viens de faire je crois qu'il est temps de changer d'air. D'accord capitaine." Shun dit avec un sourire

C'est ainsi qu'un expert en explosif rejoignit l'équipage.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cinq ans auparavant_

 _Gringotts_

Apprendre que leur sœur avait eu un résidus d'âme dans sa cicatrice, ne fut pas bien pris par les deux garçons. Kira n'était guère mieux, sauf qu'elle était plus horrifiée que en colère, contrairement à ses frères.

"Vous êtes surs que je n'ai plus rien pas vrai ?" Kira demanda pour vérifier

Ils avaient effectué le rituel de purification mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment différente, elle savait juste qu'elle voulait prendre une douche, une longue douche pour se débarrasser de la sensation de sale qu'elle ressentait.

"Certain Miss Potter. Souhaitez vous examiner vos coffres à présent ?" Ironfist, le gobelin proposa

"C'est une très bonne idée, nous pourrons ensuite aller dans l'allée pour que vous puissiez acheter ce dont tu as besoin pour apprendre à contrôler ta magie." Flitwick intervint, il avait toujours l'air pâle, la nouvelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivant ne passait pas vraiment mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder dessus.

"De quoi aurait elle besoin exactement ?" Ace demanda méfiant

Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle pourrait avoir besoin après tout, Kira se débrouillait très bien sans leur aide avant. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change à ses yeux en tout cas.

"Une baguette magique permet de faire de la magie plus précise plus contrôlée. Mais en plus il y a bon nombre de livres qui pourraient vous plaire je pense. Il y a aussi un magasin de friandises." Flitwick expliqua

Luffy bien sûr, dès qu'il entendit parler du magasin de friandises voulait y aller, bien que Ace ne soit pas trop emballé par l'idée, il était incapable de dire non à son petit frère, encore moins quand Luffy utilisait les yeux de chien battu. Il ignora avec aise le regard amusé que sa sœur lui lançait, Ace savait très bien qu'il les aimait trop pour pouvoir vraiment leur dire non quand ça ne mettait pas leur vie en danger en tout cas. Kira le savait aussi, l'ayant vécu pendant un moment seule.

"Pourquoi pas." Ace accepta donc avec un soupir

"Nous aurons besoin d'argent, est ce que c'est possible d'en prendre ici ?" Kira demanda à Ironfist

"Oui bien sûr, vous avez accès à tout vos comptes, mais si vous voulez juste prendre de l'argent on va vous conduire au compte que vos parents ont mis en place à votre naissance." Ironfist accepta volontiers

Kira se tourna et haussa un sourcil dans la direction d'Ace, ils étaient une famille et ils avaient tous leurs rôles et leurs places, mais si il y avait une chose qui était sûre entre eux c'était que Ace était le chef quand ils devaient prendre une décision importante. Luffy était d'ailleurs de la même idée vu qu'il se tourna lui aussi vers son frère, tout en enrôlant ses bras autour de sa sœur qui le permit comme toujours. Ace réfléchit un moment à la situation avant d'acquiescer, il n'était pas emballé par tout ça, encore moins par l'idée de sortir pour voir le monde sorcier.

Une part de lui était terrifiée que Kira décide de rester, il avait beau se dire qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle était une des leurs, ici elle avait de l'argent et des livres. Eux tout ce qu'ils avaient à lui proposer c'était une vie de criminel, un grand père totalement taré.. Non il ne voyait pas vraiment de côtés positifs.

Ace est sorti de ses pensées par Kira qui lui prend la main, elle a Luffy qui lui tient l'autre et surveille leur petit frère qui pose des questions au professeur Flitwick quelques pas devant eux.

"Je ne veux pas rester ici, je me sens étouffée, ma place est auprès de ma famille et ma famille c'est vous. Je n'ai plus ma place ici si je l'ai un jour eue et je ne vous abandonnerai pas, je vous aime." Kira dit doucement pour que Luffy n'entende pas, elle savait pertinemment que Ace ne voudrait pas que leur petit frère entende cela.

Ace est choqué un moment, avant de serrer la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, elle le connaissait vraiment et elle l'aimait quand même. Une fois encore il remercia la magie qui lui avait donné sa sœur six ans auparavant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle, il avait vraiment besoin d'elle et il savait que c'était réciproque. Ils étaient une famille et à part si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle resterait avec eux. Et Ace se jura qu'il ne laisserait pas ce qui était arrivé à Sabo se reproduire. Sabo s'était sacrifié pour les protéger, il ne permettrait pas que Kira fasse pareil. Il ferait tout ce qui était possible pour ne jamais perdre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

La vue du wagonnet qui devait les conduire jusqu'au premier coffre de Kira était étrange pour les trois enfants, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil. Mais en même temps ça devenait régulier dans ce monde, leur introduction au Magicobus avait été étrange aussi. Le trajet avait été étrange également même si ils avaient bien aimé dû à la vitesse, Luffy était définitivement un fan. Malgré leurs appréhensions les trois montèrent, Ace en premier puis Luffy et en dernier Kira, elle gardait les arrières comme toujours, et heureusement qu'elle était derrière Luffy en plus vu qu'ainsi elle put récupérer le chapeau avant que ça ne devienne un drame quand le wagonnet gagna de la vitesse.

"J'adore les modes de transport d'ici." Luffy cria avec un grand sourire avant d'exploser de rire

Ace et Kira ne dirent rien mais leurs grands sourires étaient toute la réponse nécessaire. Les trois aimaient définitivement la vitesse, ils étaient même déçus d'arriver. Une fois devant le coffre le gobelin donna un trousseau de clés à Kira.

"Ce sont les clés des différents coffres vous appartenant, sans elles vous ne pouvez pas y accéder donc ne les perdez pas." Ironfist expliqua

"Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans le cas ou quelqu'un me les vole ?" Kira demanda intriguée pendant que les deux garçons échangeaient un regard complice, c'était impossible de voler quelque chose à leur sœur, beaucoup de monde à Grey Terminal ou à Goa avait essayé mais ils échouaient à chaque fois.

"Gringotts a des enchantements en place pour empêcher les vols, et comme vous êtes la seule à avoir la clé, nous ne permettrons à personne d'autre que vous d'accéder à vos coffres sans votre présence et votre permission." Ironfist répondit sèchement, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu offensé mais la possibilité d'une telle chose était quelque chose qu'un gobelin ne pouvait tolérer.

Grâce au Professeur Flitwick qui leur expliqua la valeur de chaque pièce ils eurent vite fait de ressortir, ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de s'attarder de toute façon. Voir autant d'argent aussi facilement était étrange pour eux, bien plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque là.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent en dehors de la banque, et conduits dans une boutique pleine de poussière. La boutique d'Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette.

"Je suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit nécessaire." marmonna Ace

"Ace je vais avoir une baguette, alors fais avec." Kira finit par craquer

Les choses étaient déjà suffisamment compliquées sans que Ace en rajoute avec sa mauvaise humeur.

"Hélène Potter, je me demandais si je vous rencontrerai un jour. Je m'excuse, je suis celui qui a vendu la baguette..." Ollivander, un vieil homme au cheveux blancs avec des yeux brillants commença à s'approcher de Kira et à lever la main vers son front, mais son mouvement fut stoppé par Ace et Luffy qui s'interposèrent en se mettant entre l'homme et leur sœur.

Le fabricant de baguette eut d'ailleurs une réaction de recul en voyant les expressions sérieuses et meurtrières des deux garçons.

"Elle s'appelle Kira." Luffy dit de suite

"Et elle n'aime pas quand des inconnus s'approche d'elle comme ça. Nous non plus d'ailleurs." Ace ajouta avec un regard mauvais

Ollivander fut un peu plus calme ensuite et respectueux de l'espace vital des trois enfants. Kira essaya de nombreuses baguette pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'homme, Luffy était aussi heureux avec toutes les explosions et autres que les différentes baguettes projetaient au contact avec Kira. Ace était fasciné mais il voulait aussi partir et Kira était du même avis. Finalement elle trouva le bonheur.

"32.5 cm, sycomore pour le bois et épine de monstre de Fleuve-blanc. Un choix intéressant." Ollivander commenta à la caisse

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Kira demanda curieuse, elle aurait bien demandé au professeur mais il avait l'air tout aussi confus qu'elle et ses frères

"Le sycomore est un bois qui est le plus souvent lié avec des sorciers aimant l'aventure et les nouvelles expériences, qui sont aussi curieux, dynamique et aventureux. Il est rarement associé avec une épine de monstre de Fleuve-blanc, c'est un monstre aquatique qui est très difficile à contrôler. Tellement que j'ignore comment me procurer des épines, je n'en avais qu'une et elle est dans cette baguette. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle baguette vous conviendrait Miss Potter." Ollivander expliqua

"Je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez mais je trouve que ça me correspond très bien." Kira répondit en sortant


	11. Chapter 11

_Équipage_ _des Spade_

Ace n'en croyait pas ses yeux, après deux mois de voyage plutôt tranquille, quoiqu'en dise Naoki, ils étaient finalement à Baterrilla. Leur navire pirate avait largué les amarres et il était descendu de suite, impatient de découvrir l'île où il avait été né, là où sa mère était morte. Il se retourna vers le _Sombral_ , leur navire pirate depuis une semaine, attendant que sa sœur l'accompagne. Kira ne perdit pas de temps pour le rejoindre et leur nakamas se préparèrent à descendre aussi, les tâches avaient été répartis avant d'arriver au port.

L'équipage s'était bien agrandi depuis leur arrivée dans cette mer, à Naoki qui était le timonier ainsi que le quartier maître de l'équipage, s'était donc ajouté Shun qui était un expert en explosif et démolition, puis ensuite leur cuisinier Luke, un réel gentleman en apparence avec le chapeau haut de forme et sa redingote noire, pour autant il jurait à chaque phrase, ils l'avaient recruté après qu'il se soit fait virer d'un restaurant où ils avaient goutté sa cuisine, parce qu'il n'avait pas une bonne attitude. Ace le trouvait parfait pour leur équipage, et le fait qu'il sache se battre de manière efficace était un bonus, en effet le cuisinier savait très bien se servir de sa carabine, autant pour tirer sur leurs ennemis que pour repousser un capitaine qui avait un petit creux.

Après Luke, Kyo était arrivé, c'était le docteur. Ils étaient arrivés sur leur deuxième île de South Blue et avait entendu parler d'un docteur qui allait être exécuté par la marine parce qu'il avait aidé des pirates en les soignant. Ace et Kira n'avaient pas eu besoin d'échanger un mot avant de se mettre d'accord, c'était le genre d'homme qui leur fallait. Ils s'étaient néanmoins renseignés un peu plus, Kira et Shun étaient allés à un bar pour en apprendre d'avantage, ils voulaient être sûrs que le médecin était doué quand même. C'était le cas selon les dires de plusieurs citoyens qui trouvaient idiots la position de la marine, tuer un homme pour avoir fait son métier était stupide selon la plupart. Malheureusement personne ne voulait parler, ils avaient trop peur de se faire aussi arrêter et exécuter. L'équipage pirate n'avait pas ce problème en revanche.

Alors une fois qu'ils eurent fait le plein de provisions et autres, ils avaient laissé Luke sur le navire pour avoir quelqu'un à bord au cas où ils ne soient pas suffisamment discret et ils devaient s'échapper très rapidement. Les autres partirent pour la prison et pour sortir le docteur de là, entre les pouvoirs de feu de Ace qu'il avait obtenu à leur entrée dans South Blue trois semaines auparavant, et les capacités de Shun qui était plus que doué pour faire exploser les choses, ils n'eurent aucun mal à rentrer. Les quatre pirates réussirent à battre sans problème les marines qui se dressaient sur leur chemin.

Entre la mort ou la liberté en devenant un pirate, Kyo n'avait pas hésité, il était venu avec eux. Le docteur était un homme un peu corpulent qui, tout comme Ace et Naoki, portait un chapeau quoique le sien n'était pas un de cow-boy, en plus de son chapeau il portait en permanence un poncho jaune et rouge. Il se battait soit avec ses pistolets soit avec des seringues, et personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ses seringues. En tout cas personne dans l'équipage.

Ils avaient recruté leur navigateur ensuite, Dan, tout comme Naoki, Dan était un joueur, il avait joué et perdu une partie de carte contre des pirates qui l'avaient pris avec eux quand ils avaient quitté l'île. Il n'avait pas d'argent et le capitaine pirate voulait gagner quelque chose, le tuer ne servirait au final à rien du coup il était devenu leur prisonnier, n'ayant été libéré que lorsque Ace et Kira se chargèrent de l'équipage. Ces derniers les avaient attaqué sans raison et les deux frères et sœurs avaient réglé le problème. Après cela, Dan les avait rejoints, il avait envie de voir le monde. En plus d'être un bon navigateur, il se battait très bien avec ses poings, il se spécialisait surtout dans les arts martiaux. Il avait été le premier à porter, un peu en tout cas, la marque de l'équipage : un as de pique sur son haut. Ace avait en effet décidé de faire un jeu de mot pour son symbole et il avait mélangé son nom et ses pouvoirs pour la marque, nommant ensuite l'équipage comme celui des Spade.

Il avait été tenté pendant un temps de désigner chaque membre par une carte mais il avait rapidement changé d'idée quand sa sœur lui avait demandé qui devait être le roi si il devait être l'as. Il avait ensuite décidé de laisser les choses telles qu'elle, ils étaient les Spade, pas besoin d'aller plus loin.

Takao les avait rejoint en dernier, c'était le dernier membre de l'équipage pour le moment, il était le charpentier et avait participé à la création de leur navire le _Sombral_. L'équipage avait visiblement été curieux en entendant le nom, ne comprenant pas la signification, mais Ace avait refusé de détailler vraiment le sujet, disant juste que c'était un animal mythique et s'arrêtant là. Il aimait bien son équipage et il leur faisait confiance, suffisamment en tout cas pour savoir qu'ils ne lui planteraient pas un couteau dans le dos durant un combat, mais il n'allait quand même pas leur dire la vérité quand à ses origines et celles de sa sœur. Ce serait bien trop dangereux.

Par rapport à ses origines il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était devant la tombe de sa mère, c'était un peu surréel. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas quoi dire devant la tombe de la personne qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne. Il ne pensait pas mériter une telle chose, aujourd'hui encore, même avec la présence de sa soeur à quelques pas derrière lui, Kira lui donnait un peu d'intimité, il avait parfois du mal à croire que tout cela était réel, qu'il avait vraiment un petit frère qui l'adorait, et c'était totalement réciproque, et une soeur qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être sa jumelle pour de vrai, tellement ils se ressemblaient. Pas que vis à vis du physique d'ailleurs, quoique même là c'était pas mal, ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux noirs, ils étaient assez grands, même si Ace la dépassait facilement, mais même dans leur manière d'être et leurs gestes... Dans le caractère aussi, ils étaient tous les deux méfiants ainsi que capable de s'emporter facilement, même si Ace devait le travailler avec ses pouvoirs, tout comme Kira le faisait avec sa magie, chose sur laquelle elle l'avait bien taquiné pour se venger de toutes les fois où il avait fait de même.

Ace fut sorti de ses pensées par les mains de Kira sur ses épaules, elle s'était rapproché pendant qu'il pensait à elle et à son existence, mais comme toujours elle avait senti qu'il avait besoin d'elle, tout comme il faisait de son côté lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

"Bonjour Rouge, je m'appelle Kira et je suis la sœur de votre fils. Je voulais vous remercier de lui avoir donné naissance, il est souvent un idiot qui ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, mais il est mon frère et je l'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui et sans ses conneries, alors merci. Je vous donne ma parole que je ferai tout mon possible pour le maintenir en vie aussi longtemps que possible." Kira dit sérieusement ignorant avec aise les larmes qui coulaient des joues de Ace.

Ce dernier ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Elle plaça sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent comme ça un moment.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre Ace et tu mérites d'exister. Je me moque de l'opinion des gens, elle ne compte pas pour moi, tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Ce que je sais c'est que tu es mon frère et que tu as un cœur d'or. Qu'importe qui est ton père, tu es toi, tu n'es pas responsable de ses actions, encore moins vu que tu ne le connais même pas.

Et si ton existence est un crime alors la mienne est bien pire, si toi tu es un monstre alors moi je suis un démon." Kira dit doucement mais sérieusement

Ace ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer d'avantage contre lui, peu importe combien de fois elle le lui disait, il avait toujours du mal à accepter qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, pas parce qu'il pensait qu'elle mentait, ça non, elle ne mentait qu'aux marines et à Jiji, personne d'autre et certainement pas sa famille. Mais plus parce qu'il avait du mal à y croire vraiment, que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer lui.

Après être resté un moment devant la tombe, ils partirent pour aller boire un verre à un bar et manger un morceau. Une fois installés, ils discutèrent de la suite du programme. Quand ils avaient quitté Dawn, ils avaient pensé faire un tour des quatre mers avant de partir pour Grand Line, mais à présent qu'ils avaient tous les deux des avis de recherche, ils devaient en reparler un peu.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Ace alors ?" Kira demanda une fois que son frère eut mangé le contenu d'une dizaine d'assiette

"Si on partait pour Grand Line directement ?" Ace proposa après avoir avalé

"J'ai rien contre, je dois même dire que je suis plutôt impatiente après tout ce qu'on a entendu au sujet de cette mer, mais après c'est toi qui voit." Kira dit en hochant la tête, ça semblait être une bonne idée, le seul point qui l'inquiétait c'était le fait qu'elle ne savait pas si l'équipage était au niveau. Ils se débrouillaient pas trop mal mais contre des adversaires plus dangereux ? Elle ne savait pas du tout et elle voyait facilement que la même chose avait attiré l'attention de son frère.

"Je pense qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, tu es recherché pour 45 millions et moi 50 millions, on va avoir des chasseurs de prime au fesses, enfin plus qu'on en a déjà. Et c'est sans parler des marines, par rapport à l'équipage on a qu'à continué à les entraîner comme on a fait jusque là. Et en attendant qu'ils soient prêts on se chargera des ennemis." Ace expliqua

Kira acquiesça, il avait un point, ils avaient déjà été attaqué quelques fois par des chasseurs de primes et des marines, leur départ pour Grand Line devrait un peu stopper ou en tout cas ralentir la première catégorie. Quand à la deuxième, tant que ce n'était pas Jiji, ils devraient s'en sortir. Enfin à part si c'était un haut gradé, là ce serait compliqué, surtout avec la tendance de Ace à ne jamais fuir, mais ils aviseraient en temps voulu. Et en plus elle ne pensait pas que les amiraux et autres se soucient vraiment des pirates de leur envergure, ils se chargeaient plutôt des grosses primes. Enfin elle espérait, mais bon ils verraient bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour**

 **Désolée pour l'attente. J'avais dit que ce serait le dernier chapitre concernant Poudlard... j'avais tort désolée. Il va y en avoir encore un peu, avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à faire coïncider la fin de Poudlard avec la rencontre avec Barbe Blanche, je sais pas trop, mais je vais essayer en tout cas. Mais la rencontre avec Barbe Blanche ne sera pas de suite non plus, je dirai au moins trois chapitre de saga normale.**

 **Ensuite Ace et Luffy n'auront pas de magie et ils ne seront pas capable de parler aux serpents. Pas dans cette fic en tout cas.**

 **Petit spoiler, le prochain chapitre de la saga normale, les deux seront sur Grand Line :D**

 **Gros bisous, et bonne lecture**

 _Cinq ans auparavant, Poudlard_

Kira était dans les cuisines de Poudlard en train de lire un livre fascinant sur la magie, elle ne lisait qu'assez distraitement, la plupart de ses pensées n'était pas sur les créatures magiques de son livre, un sujet qui pourtant l'intéressait, non elles étaient sur le comportement étrange de ses frères et le fait qu'ils l'avaient laissé seule. Ils avaient été étranges depuis qu'ils avaient vu les gobelins, et elle savait que c'était pour plus que le fait qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde où elle avait de l'argent. Non elle savait qu'il y avait plus, elle avait vu une colère chez son frère aîné, une colère là parce qu'il voulait la protéger. Ace n'avait pas été discret non plus, se renseignant devant elle devant le Magicobus. Lui et Luffy étaient partis, elle le savait et elle se doutait de leur destination. Ace avait été trop en colère en apprenant sa vie d'avant pour qu'il laisse filer l'opportunité de se venger, Luffy est trop protecteur de ceux qu'il aime pour ne pas faire la même chose.

Elle avait envie d'être en colère, de rager parce qu'ils ne lui avaient pas demandé si elle ne voulait pas venir, qu'ils avaient décidé d'agir comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas quand ils faisaient ça pour elle, pour la protéger.

Alors elle était juste inquiète plutôt qu'en colère et au lieu de les gronder quand ils reviendront elle leur proposera d'aller dans la Forêt, ils en avaient pas eu vraiment l'occasion et elle se doutait que ils en avaient tout autant envie qu'elle. Ils avaient besoin de courir et de respirer. Le château était trop une prison pour eux. Ils aimaient trop la nature et la mer pour pouvoir vraiment être heureux ici. Elle avait vraiment hâte de rentrer à Dawn, même si elle espérait que le vieux ne soit pas là. Ce serait vraiment pourri de rentrer pour le retrouver lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée de deux personnes, elle ne leva pas les yeux de son livre, continuant de faire comme si elle ne les avait pas entendu, elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec ces inconnus. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient pour elle, des inconnus, quoi qu'ils puissent dire, ils l'avaient peut être connu quand elle était un bébé, mais elle avait changé et grandi. Elle n'était plus cette Hélène Potter, non elle était Portgas D Kira et fière de l'être. Elle continua donc à lire son chapitre sur les centaures, des créatures mi hommes, mi chevaux, très sages et avec une grande connaissance du futur et du monde des cieux, les deux étant apparemment lié. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser à propos des prophéties et tout les trucs du même genre, pour elle le futur et le présent n'étaient pas prédestinés, le monde était en perpétuel changement. Elle ne voulait pas penser différemment, pas penser qu'elle était piégé dans un avenir déjà décidé pour elle.

"Hélène." un des hommes l'appela mais elle l'ignora, elle répondait à Kira et rien d'autre, il semblait que le deuxième avait compris cela, corrigeant donc son hypothèse d'un manque d'intelligence chez les sorciers qu'elle avait rencontré

"Kira, pouvons nous te parler ?" l'autre homme demanda poliment, Kira leva à regret les yeux de son livre, oui elle ne lisait que distraitement mais c'était quand même intéressant et elle n'aimait pas être dérangée quand elle lisait.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" Kira demanda un peu brusquement

"Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de quand on s'est présenté, mais je suis Remus Lupin et voici Sirius Black. Nous étions des amis de tes parents et tu comptes beaucoup pour nous." Remus, un homme recouvert de cicatrices avec des yeux noisettes et des cheveux bruns dit gentiment

"Tu es ma filleule, tes parents voulaient que je m'occupe de toi. Tes frères pourraient rester avec nous si tu veux." Sirius proposa ensuite, hésitant avant de prononcer vite le terme de 'frère'

"Vous étiez où avant alors ?" Kira demanda, elle n'allait pas leur dire qu'elle et ses frères étaient juste ici pendant quelque temps avant que les gobelins ne les renvoient chez eux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils posent problèmes aux gobelins et les empêchent de partir après tout. "Je veux dire vous ne saviez même pas que j'avais disparu il y a six ans, alors pourquoi vous venez me voir maintenant ?"

"Après la mort de tes parents, j'ai été possédé par un désir de revanche, je voulais tuer celui qui les avait condamnés à mort, un homme que l'on considérait comme un ami les avait vendu. Malheureusement il a réussi à s'échapper et j'ai été condamné à sa place. Je n'ai été libéré que récemment." Sirius expliqua

"Quand à moi je souffre d'une condition qui m'empêchait de t'adopter, en plus le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit que c'était mieux pour toi de vivre loin du monde sorcier. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, ni à cause de ma condition et surtout pas en guidant des mangemorts jusqu'à toi." Remus dit ensuite

Leurs explications ne satisfaisaient pas du tout Kira, elle avait douze ans (elle fêtait son anniversaire en même temps que celui de Ace) et elle avait juste envie de leur dire qu'ils étaient des abrutis. Après tout si elle et Ace avaient pu se contenir (bon ok Ace avait du être attaché mais c'était un détail) après la mort de leur **frère** et ce même si ils étaient des enfants, alors eux des adultes auraient du avoir le sens des priorités. Après tout Ace s'était calmée quand elle lui avait rappelé que Luffy avait besoin d'eux, et oui ils voulaient toujours se venger, mais ils le feraient prudemment. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attaquer aisément aux Dragons Célestes, ça signifierait une mort certaine. Et puis même si ils voulaient quand même le faire, ça ne leur ramènerait pas Sabo. Sinon ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde.

Par rapport à l'excuse de Remus, c'était encore plus n'importe quoi. Si il avait vraiment voulu la voir, il n'aurait pas laissé un vieux fou manipulateur lui dire non, il serait venu la voir dans tout les cas.

Kira était heureuse avec ses frères, oui c'était pas facile, oui c'était une vie dure et elle savait qu'en devenant pirate ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses, mais elle était déterminée. Elle était reconnaissante à sa magie de l'avoir emmené à Ace, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Pour autant, il lui arrivait de se demander comment serait sa vie si un adulte s'était occupée d'elle, l'avait sauvé des Dursley. Elle avait pensé qu'elle n'avait plus personne à part sa ... tante.., si on pouvait appeler ce cheval ça. Même Dadan ressemblait plus à une femme que Petunia. Mais là des années après, elle apprenait que c'était pas vrai, qu'il y avait des adultes qui auraient pu prendre soin d'elle et ils n'étaient pas là. Alors non, elle était pas vraiment heureuse de les voir.

"Je ne suis pas Hélène, je ne suis pas un bébé, et je ne veux vous pas dans ma vie. J'ai mes frères et ça me suffit. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront là pour moi, que je peux avoir entièrement confiance en eux. Si jamais ils devaient choisir entre laisser brûler le monde et moi, je sais que je serai leur priorité tout comme ils savent qu'ils seront la mienne. Je n'ai aucun intérêt en deux hommes qui ne sont intéressés en moi que parce qu'un vieux fou leur donne la permission et parce que je suis la fille de leurs amis. Mes parents sont morts, je ne suis pas eux et je ne veux pas l'être. Faîtes votre deuil et laissez moi en paix, je ne suis pas intéressée." Kira dit brutalement avant de prendre son livre et de partir

"Attends, je t'en prie donnes nous une chance. Je sais que j'ai eu tort mais tu es ma filleule et je t'aime." Sirius implora

"Il y a quelques mois, mes frères et moi avons perdu un frère. Nous mourrons d'envie de le venger, mais on en a rien fait parce que Luffy avait besoin de nous. On avait onze ans, et on était capable de savoir où étaient nos priorités. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas intéressée. Laissez moi tranquille, vous ne pouvez pas aimer quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas et vous ne me connaissez pas du tout. Vous aimez une image, rien d'autre." Kira dit simplement avant de partir

Elle avait prévu d'attendre Ace et Luffy dans la cuisine, mais ce n'était visiblement pas possible, pas avec ces deux hommes dans le même endroit, elle finirait par se servir de son tuyau pour les assommer et pour le moment ils avaient réussi à les maintenir cachés. Kira avait réussi, peu après la mort de Sabo, une nuit où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, à tracer des runes dans leurs tuyaux pour que les gens n'y portent pas attention. Ils les avaient donc attachés dans le dos, mais les sorciers ne les voyaient pas. En plus de son tuyau elle avait aussi sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas essayé des sorts avec pour le moment, mais même sans elle était capable de faire de la magie, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué de faire avec du coup.

Elle se rendit dehors, voulant faire un peu d'exercice elle alla vers l'arbre qui bougeait tout seul et que le Professeur Flitwick avait appelé le Saule Cogneur, en évitant les branches Kira se détendit vraiment, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. C'était quelque chose de familier, les coups qu'elle devait éviter, la lutte pour survie, l'entraînement pour progresser. C'était vraiment agréable.

Elle ne comprenait pas ces sorciers qui ne faisaient pas de sport, à part sur un balai. Ils se reposaient uniquement sur leur magie, quelque chose de totalement stupide à ses yeux et ceux de ses frères d'ailleurs, même Luffy s'en rendait compte. Mais bon il n'était pas idiot, il voyait juste les choses différemment et ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose non plus, un peu fatigant parfois, mais ça ne la dérangeait plus. Après tout nul n'était parfait, et puis il était son frère, elle l'aimerait même si il avait deux têtes et trois nez.

Ses frères ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, et pendant un moment c'était comme si ils étaient à Dawn, dans la jungle en train de fuir le Tigre Géant, ou un autre gros prédateur, genre le Grand Père. La pire bête de la jungle.

Mais ils finirent par arrêter, Kira se tourna vers ses frères qui avaient une vague expression de culpabilité sur le visage, mais Kira ne les laissa pas s'attarder dessus, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

"Maintenant que vous êtes revenus de chez les Dursley si on allait faire un tour dans la forêt avant qu'il ne fasse nuit ?" Kira proposa l'air de rien

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que des sourires apparaissent sur leurs visages, et pour que Luffy ne se mette à courir vers la forêt, les deux autres sur ses talons.


	13. Chapter 13

Depuis le début de son existence, ou plutôt depuis le jour où il avait compris qui était son père et ce que ça voulait dire pour lui, Ace avait su ce qu'était la colère ainsi que la haine, qu'elle vienne de lui où qu'elles lui soit dirigées. L'arrivée de Kira dans sa vie avait été la meilleure chose au monde pour lui, son caractère bien que vif était plus calme et l'aidait beaucoup, en plus elle ne le haïssait pas, elle l'aimait. C'était sa sœur. Sabo, puis Luffy avaient aidé aussi, mais bien qu'il avait adoré Sabo, son meilleur ami, et que Luffy était une véritable lumière dans ses ténèbres, ça avait été différent. Kira avait été une autre partie de lui même, Sabo et Luffy étaient ses frères.

La mort de Sabo avait été un coup dur, pour eux tous, mais ça n'avait fait qu'encouragé Ace d'avantage dans l'idée qu'il était le grand frère et que c'était à lui de protéger sa famille. Luffy avait bien sûr était la priorité, il était trop faible, surtout par rapport à eux, et il s'attirait toujours des ennuis. Mais Kira lui était tout autant précieuse et il savait qu'elle était aussi fragile. Le jour où il avait failli la perdre à cause du tigre était ancré dans sa mémoire, les cicatrices qu'elle avait reçu de l'expérience n'avait fait que enfoncé d'avantage le point. Même si il n'oubliait pas que lors de leur quinzième anniversaire, même si elle savait quel était son nom de naissance ainsi que sa date, ça ne changeait rien pour elle, Ace était son jumeau. Lors de leur quinzième anniversaire donc, Kira avait pris sa revanche en battant le tigre, le plus gros animal de l'île, en un contre un.

Néanmoins la rage qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait été blessé par ce tigre, la rage de la mort de Sabo, de l'audace des sorciers, ... tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Uniquement, il pensait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment de cible pour la mort de son frère. Là il en avait une, enfin plusieurs vu que celui qui avait vendu sa sœur était déjà mort.

Et il s'en voulait, Ace s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir accepté de prendre cet aventurier à bord. Il avait dit vouloir voir le monde mais pas devenir un pirate et si ils pouvaient l'amener jusqu'à l'archipel Sabaody en échange il leur dirait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider sur Grand Line, Ace avait accepté. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir d'étrangers sur son navire, il voulait encore moins mettre son équipage en danger à cause d'un manque d'information, il était fou, prenait des décisions sans la moindre logique et fonçait beaucoup sans réfléchir, néanmoins il était un capitaine et il était capable de prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux. Parfois. Quand Kira venait lui botter les fesses en général.

L'aventurier, Seamus, avait su se rendre aimable et gentil à bord, il avait donné un coup de main et rapidement même Ace avait été moins méfiant, il ne l'avait pas du tout aimé quand lui et Kira avait commencé une relation, mais il tenait un peu à sa vie quand même et sa sœur l'aurait tué si il l'avait jeté par dessus bord pour cette raison. Alors il avait fermé sa bouche et ses yeux par rapport au fait qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Kira lui avait dit que ça ne serait rien de sérieux et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, par principe elle n'avait pas voulu avoir une relation avec un des membres d'équipage, trop de complication, mais Seamus avait été un bon compromis à ses yeux. Surtout vu que lorsqu'ils étaient à terre, et pas dans les ennuis, et que Ace et les hommes de l'équipage allaient au bar, elle ne les accompagnait pas en général, préférant faire le tour de l'île au lieu d'être avec des hommes saouls et dragueurs, mal en plus.

Il savait aussi que Kira n'aurait jamais été avec Seamus si elle n'avait pas eu confiance en son jugement, au fait qu'elle avait pensé qu'Ace ne permettrait jamais à quelqu'un en qui il n'avait pas la moindre confiance, de vivre près de ses nakamas. Et il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir réalisé le danger de Seamus avant. Si il avait su alors sa sœur, sa base, ne serait pas enfermée dans un laboratoire de la marine, parce qu'un fils de ... l'avait livré après lui avoir injecté une drogue pour l'endormir. Ace avait vu les dégâts dans la cabine de Kira, elle s'était débattue mais la drogue avait été trop puissante au final, son corps n'avait pas pu lutté éternellement.

Néanmoins Seamus ne s'en était pas sorti indemne, elle l'avait bien eu au passage, et Ace avait fini le travail avec le reste de l'équipage quand ils l'avaient trouvé. Cet idiot avait vraiment pensé qu'il aurait le temps de fuir, qu'ils ne s'apercevraient pas de l'absence de Kira, il n'avait vraiment rien appris au cours de son séjour avec eux. Ace ne laissait jamais longtemps Kira en dehors de son champ de vision et c'était réciproque, les jumeaux se cherchaient mutuellement régulièrement afin de s'assurer que l'autre allait bien.

"Sencho, on arrive à la base de la marine où se trouve le laboratoire où Kira-san est." Shun vint l'informer, le maître en explosif de l'équipage s'était bien ouvert depuis son arrivée, il avait toujours l'air revêche mais il était plus patient. Il était également le meilleur ami de Kira à bord, et il avait hâte de la récupérer, le voir plongea Ace brièvement dans ses pensées, plus exactement une discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle après qu'ils soient entrés sur la Route de Tous les Périls.

 _Ace était dans un bar, seul et il ruminait, il avait prévenu l'équipage qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille et du coup lorsque la chaise en face de lui fut occupé par sa sœur il était loin d'être ravi._

 _"Kira, j'ai demandé à l'équipage qu'on me laisse seul. Je suis le capitaine." Ace dit d'un ton sec_

 _"Je sais, et je respecte tes décisions et je t'obéis en général, mais cette fois mes obligations en tant que ton second m'en empêche." Kira dit calmement, elle n'a jamais eu de problème avec le fait que Ace soit son supérieur et qu'elle obéissait à ses ordres, le ton en revanche qu'il venait d'employer, l'ennuyait, mais vu que c'était le ton qu'il utilisait depuis plusieurs jours, ainsi que la raison de sa présence, elle n'était pas surprise._

 _Ace en général était quelqu'un de détendu, de tranquille, un peu fou c'était réel, l'équipage en avait conscience, ils avaient accepté leur capitaine et son comportement, même si la moitié menaçait de se mutiner à chaque décisions stupides, mais ils étaient loyaux et elle savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Parce que Ace malgré tout ça était un bon capitaine et il avait leurs arrières, si ils s'attiraient des ennuis il était là pour les aider à s'en sortir. Néanmoins son attitude décontractée avait changé brusquement deux semaines auparavant, il était plus en colère et sur les nerfs et ça mettait l'équipage mal à l'aise. Elle avait déjà décidé d'agir, même si elle avait prévu de lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour gérer son soucis seul, vu que c'était ainsi qu'il préférait agir, mais Naoki, le timonier et porte parole de l'équipage, était venu la voir pour lui demander ce qui se passait. L'équipage ne savait pas comment réagir et ce n'était pas bon._

 _"Pourquoi ?" Ace demanda sur le même ton qu'avant_

 _"Parce que tu vas mal et que ça inquiète l'équipage, t'es pas toi même Ace. Tu me fais penser à qui tu étais avant, quand tu avais l'impression d'être seul contre le reste du monde et j'aime pas ça, je suis là Ace, t'es mon frère et je t'abandonnerai jamais. L'équipage est là aussi et tu comptes pour eux, alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe où je te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à ouvrir ta bouche pour me dire le problème. Je suis ta sœur et tu me connais je peux être patiente et ennuyante au possible quand l'envie m'en prends. Alors parle." Kira dit sans le quitter du regard_

 _"J'ai pas envie de parler, et je vais bien." Ace dit avec colère_

 _"Non tu vas pas bien, tu te renfermes sur toi même, tu mange moitié moins que ce qui est normal, tu souris plus et je parle même pas de rire parce que c'est pas la peine. Tu t'isoles et c'est pas bon pour toi, pour moi et pour l'équipage." Kira contra avec un peu de colère dans la voix, l'attitude de Ace la gênait et quand il était comme ça elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme longtemps, Luffy elle avait pas le moindre soucis, mais Ace... Ils étaient trop proches pour ça, même si ils adoraient Luffy et qu'elle marcherait sur de la lave en fusion pour lui, il était le petit frère, celui qui se mettait dans les ennuis dont il fallait le tirer ensuite, celui qu'il fallait protéger. Ace et elle, ils étaient égaux à ce niveau là, et si les disputes entre Luffy et Ace avaient été grandes parce qu'ils avaient un caractère plus ou moins identique, celles entre Kira et Ace avaient aussi fait leur lot de dégâts. Mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer, pas maintenant, qu'importe si elle n'avait pas pu s'entraîner à fond et se défouler depuis le début de la crise de Ace, elle devait garder son calme. "Au début j'ai cru que c'était à cause de Crocus, il avait été bizarre envers nous mais surtout toi. J'ai pensé qu'il t'avait dit un truc en particulier, mais c'est qu'en y réfléchissant que je me suis aperçue que tu avais commencé à agir ainsi avant notre entrée dans Grand Line, un peu avant, mais c'était après Crocus que tu as craqué. Dis moi ce qui se passe Ace, rien que tu puisses me dire ne me fera partir en courant ou t'aimer moins." elle suppliait presque, elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui et elle voulait que son frère revienne à la normale._

 _"Comment tu peux être sûre ?" Ace finit par demander d'une petite voix vulnérable, elle ne l'avait entendu que lorsqu'il doutait d'avoir le droit à Luffy, Sabo et elle au fil des ans, tout ça parce qu'il était le fils de Roger. Pour elle ça ne comptait pas comme ça, il était le fils d'un pirate plutôt cool et ça devrait s'arrêter à ça, son père était mort et il ne le connaissait pas, pas la peine de le condamner pour être né._

 _"Parce que je t'aime, tu es mon frère et ça veut dire que j'aurai toujours tes arrières et que je suis là pour toi." Kira dit simplement en lui prenant la main_

 _"Je crois que ... je crois que je suis gay." Ace finit par dire_

 _"Et alors ? Tu crois que je vais te condamner parce que tu préfères les hommes ? Ce serait plutôt hypocrite de ma part vu que j'aime les hommes aussi. Tu peux être avec qui tu veux, juste sais que homme ou femme, si ça devient sérieux je l'aurai à l'œil." Kira dit en haussant les épaules "Et puis vu que Shun est mon meilleur ami et qu'il a les mêmes préférences je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai une réaction différente avec toi."_

 _"Shun ?" Ace demanda surpris_

 _"Ouais, il s'en cache pas, je croyais que tu savais." Kira répondit_

 _"Je pensais qu'il plaisantait à propos des fesses de Naoki, un moyen de l'énerver." Ace expliqua_

 _"Un peu des deux pour être honnête. C'était que ça ?" elle demanda ensuite pour vérifier_

 _"Dis pas ça comme ça, je suis pas un idiot." Ace protesta en boudant_

 _"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser tomber parce que tu préfères les hommes alors si tu l'es, en plus Ace c'est pas vraiment une surprise, je veux dire tu regardais déjà des hommes à Dawn." Kira répondit_

 _"Je m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte." il répondit en rougissant et elle se retint de rire parce qu'elle savait que ce ne serait pas sympa de sa part_

 _"Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, on retourne au navire et tu arrêtes ta crise pour rassurer les autres._

Totale acceptation, elle lui avait toujours offert ça, sans un moment d'hésitation, elle était toujours là pour lui.

"Allons récupérer Kira." Ace dit à l'équipage assemblé devant lui, les mines sombres et les armes sorties, ils allaient sauver Kira.

Si il y avait une chose qui ne pouvait pas être dite au sujet des Spade, c'était que la finesse c'était leur truc. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas et à tout détruire sur leur passage. Cette fois ci ne fut pas différente, sauf qu'au passage ils interrogeaient des gens pour apprendre où exactement Kira était retenue. Ils étaient répartis en petits groupes afin de couvrir plus de terrain, avec la certitude que ceux qui la trouveraient, ne le feraient pas discrètement. Si il y en avait qui avait eu des doutes, ils auraient eu tort.

Ace, Kyo le docteur au poncho, et Rho, le sabreur à la cape, furent les membres du groupe qui la trouvèrent, et Rho sa hâta de hurler de toute la force de ses poumons : "On a Kira-san.", il était le seul à même de le faire vu que Kyo était déjà penché sur elle et était en train de l'examiner, et que Ace était figé. Il pouvait honnêtement comprendre, jamais elle n'avait été aussi pale, les médecins, qu'ils avaient tous battus, avaient pris beaucoup de son sang et lui avaient injecté différents produits, elle avait des marques de seringues au niveau des coudes. Elle était attaché à une table et était immobile, si Rho n'avait pas vu le léger, bien trop léger, mouvement de sa poitrine il l'aurait cru morte.

"Je dois savoir avec quoi ils l'ont examiné. Je vais la bouger à l'infirmerie du Sombral, donnez moi les informations dès que vous le pouvez, prenez aussi toutes les fioles qui sont ici avec vous. Ainsi que son sang, je sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec mais ça ne va pas se passer de toute façon." Kyo leur dit avant de soulever doucement Kira dans ses bras, il dut ajuster sa position, parce que la tête de la jeune femme partit en arrière.

Ça semblait tellement impossible pour Rho, Kira et Ace étaient les deux combattants les plus forts qu'il avait jamais vu, jamais ils ne les avaient vu aussi vulnérable, ou aussi furieux, il amenda en voyant dans quel était le capitaine se trouvait. Il était furieux, du feu s'échappait une chose qui ne se produisait plus à présent qu'il contrôlait son fruit.

"On va les faire parler, compte sur nous Kyo." Ace dit d'une voix noire, et même si Rho était un peu terrifié par son capitaine, il était entièrement d'accord avec son ordre, les marines, les médecins allaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à leur second.

Il fallut deux semaines à Kira pour que les différents produits inculqués par la marine cesse de faire effet sur son organisme, grâce à Kyo, et une semaine de plus avant qu'elle n'accepta de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle était hésitante, elle avait confiance en son équipage, mais elle était quand même mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui c'était passé, peu importe le nombre de fois où Kyo, Ace et Shun lui disaient que c'était pas sa faute, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu, dû même, faire mieux. Mais ce n'était pas en restant là, dans l'infirmerie qu'elle allait changer quoique ce soit.

Prenant la couverture qui était sur le lit, elle avait tout le temps froid en ce moment, Kyo lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que son corps était moins chaud qu'auparavant même si il ne savait pas encore exactement à quoi c'était dû et combien de temps ça allait durer. Autant dire qu'elle était ravie quand son frère venait et qu'elle avait son chauffage personnel.

L'équipage était sur le pont, et c'était bizarre pour elle qu'ils soient aussi silencieux, si contraire à leurs habitudes. Sauf que là ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le moral, comme les dernières semaines, non ils étaient en train d'observer une chauve souris qui était sur le pont avec une lettre. Aucun d'eux ne semblait tenter de l'approcher pour la prendre par contre, même Ace regardait la chauve souris intrigué.

"Je suis presque sûre que vous êtes supposés prendre la lettre, enfin à part si vous avez trop peur d'une chauve souris." Kira dit avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix, la scène était comique, tous en rond autour de la chauve souris, minuscule chauve souris, et des énormes et redoutables pirates. Oui comique.

"Kira." "Kira-san." ils s'exclamèrent tous avant de la regarder surpris, à savoir si c'était pour le fait qu'elle n'était pas dans l'infirmerie, qu'elle avait une couverture autour d'elle ou que ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés avec la fleur jaune accrochée dessus, elle était simplement derrière son oreille pour le moment. C'était difficile à déterminer la véritable raison pour leur comportement

Ace sourit à sa sœur avant de suivre son conseil, il n'avait pas peur d'une chauve souris merci beaucoup, il ouvrit donc la lettre avant de sentir ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

"Le gouvernement me propose de devenir un Grand Corsaire." Ace souffla choqué

"HEIN !"


End file.
